The Journey of the Redemption Keyblade Master
by Cecelia021
Summary: The Redemption Keyblade Master is now twenty-one years old. After saving the other worlds with her many friends, she journeys into another world where the Titans are formerly human beings. Her goal is to join Captain Levi Ackerman and restore humanity by reforming the Titans. As love will play a huge part, will he open up his heart to her? Or is it not meant to be after all?
1. The New Keyblade Master

**The New Keyblade Master**

After helping Sora and his friends of saving the worlds from the creatures called the Heartless, this girl who is the new Keyblade Master is set to go to another world. It's set on the day of her twenty-first birthday as it's celebrated close to the beginning of spring. She has her tanned skin that's in between caramel and milk chocolate. Her long hair is as black as the midnight sky. Her body is in between curvy and slender for she tries to keep herself healthy since growing up. Whenever she sings, she sounded as if shes an angel if not a goddess in disguise. What stood her out second to most is of her eyes. With the colors of light-blue and silver beautifully mixed, it's like she's gifted with the element of water itself. Because of those features, she's named Cecelia because of her blinding beauty and her talented voice.

One of her dear friends named Axel wears the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat is the more distinctive so far as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build. Axel himself is also easily distinguishable in terms of facial features of which it's made easier by the fact that he rarely wears the hood of his coat up. He is quite handsome with his fair skin with rosy hues, a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick shoulder-length bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. He found her at one of her usual spots: a granite-built bench under the shady tree of apple blossoms. When she sees him, she moved onto the side so he can sit next to her. She looked a bit nervous and that's when he asked her: "Hey there beautiful. What has gotten your heart feeling the doubt there?" She answered when looking up at the full moon: "Tomorrow, I'll be sent out to another world. As the Redemption Keyblade Master, I must go and reform these creatures called the Titans as they were formerly human beings but have been forcibly changed from a experiment. Unless I do, the Survey Corp cadets led by Captain Levi Ackerman will blindly slay the Titans without knowing that they are destroying humanity itself." Axel turned to her and grinned: "Hey. Take it from me. I'm sure that you will succeed. If anything, you just might find love there. Especially when there are times you would admire him yourself when growing up." She punched his left shoulder of which made him laugh. Ever since she was fourteen years old, she has been seeing the life story of Levi Ackerman. She did pity him as he had lose his mother to an illness in the Underground District to losing his two only closest friends to a Abnormal Titan. But at the same time, she admires him because of his spirit despite the circumstances. She would hope and pray that he would open his heart to her as she had done the same by secretly falling in love with him. She did wait until she's twenty-one of which should give her the time she needed to grow and adapt.

Axel chuckled and said this to her: "Look. If you just be yourself around him but not too much at a short time, I'm sure that you'll have him being all over you for sure." Cecelia lightly laughed as she replied, "I sure hope so. But just in case he doesn't...his happiness will be my happiness. Even if he's with someone else." He just sighed while shaking his head. It's usually due to the fact that she has a big and selfless heart since she was a child. But nonetheless, he said once more when looking at her, "Just know that I'll be there for you. Just open the doorway and I'll come running over." She laughed a bit of which cracked a smile. She then said this: "Thank you Axel. It's most appreciate." Then, the two hurried back into the mansion to celebrate the rest of her birthday with their friends. What she doesn't know is that somewhere in another world, the captain himself seems to have these dreams in replacement of his current nightmares: the rumored Redemption Keyblade Master restoring the lives of mankind out of her pure heart


	2. Entering Levi Ackerman

**Entering Levi Ackerman**

After the day of her 21st birthday, Cecelia has arrived at the city of Wall Rose. She's wearing a London-styled dress of light-blue and white of which made her a high-class noblewoman in a way. Looking around, she hears a huge commotion in the courthouse and it seems as if something is guiding her as she enters inside. The crowd on one side of the courtroom turned to see her and they moved onto the side to let her walk a bit further. This is when this man raised his hand and spoke up: "Sir? I have a proposition to make." Cecelia looked at the man who had spoken up just now. He had a commanding presence. He stood tall above most members of the Scout Regiment with his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side. He wears a calm collected expression on his face even at this moment. His icy blue eyes being one of his most striking features and his eyebrows were also quite noticeable from being very thick and bushy. She recognized him as Commander/General Erwin Smith as her father Ryu was the one who is one of Erwin's most loyal comrades. Erwin continued on speaking from there: "There's still too much we don't know. I no doubt his danger will be ever present. As such, I suggest this. Eren Yeager will be placed under Captain Levi's supervision and we'll conduct a re-con mission outside of the Walls. And you can look upon the mission's results yourself. And if he successfully controls his abilities, Eren will improve in his value to mankind. We also have a new ally joining the scouts as the daughter of our two best comrades: Ryu Miyamoto and his wife Sayuri." The crowds witnessing the trial for Eren Yeager gasped and talked among themselves. It's not of anger or disgust but rather of shock and awe due to the married couple being two of the many best comrades of the Survey Corp's Scout Regiment for mankind. And to hear that their daughter will arrive to protect mankind, this appears to be appealing and hopeful.

The judge named Dhalis Zachary then wondered as he turned from Erwin to this man in the middle of the courtroom: "Eren Yeager will be closely supervised...and should he lose control...?" This man in the courtroom answered quite boldly: "I can definitely kill him if it comes to that. The only downside is that there's absolutely no middle ground." Cecelia's eyes widened as soon as she recognized him as Captain Levi Ackerman of Wall Rose. In her eyes as her heart stopped a bit, he's more than quite handsome with his short straight black hair styled in an undercut. He has these narrow intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature from extensive omni-directional mobility gear usage. He seems to have a extremely calm demeanor of which often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. He is most often seen in his Scout Regiment uniform with a light gray button-up shirt underneath along with his trademark white ascot. Dhalis considered his options and announced: "Then, I have made my choice. Eren Yeager will be in the hands of the Scout Regiment under Captain Levi's supervision." Cecelia sighed softly in relief and turned away to leave the courtroom. But as Levi looked at his right, this is when he sees Cecelia right before his eyes. The first thing he noticed were her eyes of light-blue and silver: they are EXACTLY like Sayuri's eyes that are as clear as water's rain. He hurried over to try and look for her, but she was already out of sight. He wondered if he would see her again to confirm his suspicious theory.

As the sun is setting down, Hanji Zoe was tending to Eren's bruised jaw because of Levi's kick to the face that knocked his tooth out. Erwin got in front of Eren as he held out his hand for a handshake: "Eren? I'm glad that you're on our team." Eren nodded and shook hands with the general: "Me too! Glad to be here sir!" Eren jumped a little bit as Levi sits next to him with his left leg crossed over and asked: "So Eren...you don't resent me now, do you?" Eren shook his head and replied, "N-No! I can see what you did was necessary, sir." Levi then responded: "Good. Then, you understand." Before Hanji could possibly scold the captain, three gentle knocks were on the door. Being rather curious, Levi gets up from his seat and opens the door. As soon as he did, his eyes widened as the figure standing before him is none other than Cecelia as she looked up with those eyes that are much like Sayuri's water-gifted eyes. She then asked as her mouth opened: "Pardon me. Are you Captain Levi Ackerman?"


	3. The Daughter of a Miyamoto

**The Daughter of a Miyamoto**

Erwin Smith looked onward from here on out as soon as Levi Ackerman speaks up: "And what of it?" Cecelia answered as she bowed: "Captain Levi...I am Cecelia Harumi Miyamoto. Ryu Miyamoto and his wife Sayuri are of my parents that served the Survey Corp's Scout Regiment up to the very end. They're still alive the last time I have seen them as they have send me to come here..." Levi steps on the side to let the young lady into the room. Hanji Zoe's eyes widened because of Cecelia's gifted beauty as even Eren finds himself looking at her in awe. After taking a good look, Erwin realized that it is indeed their daughter. This means that the Survey Corp's Scout Regiment will have high hopes for humanity. He got up to her and bowed to her as if greeting a princess: "According to the letter your parents have send me, they asked of you to be part of the Survey Corp. I don't know why, but it must be for a good reason" She nodded as she said this to him: "I'm aware of it...and I came here willingly to fulfill my parents' word. However...to be part of Captain Levi's squad, I must have his full consent out of the deepest respect..." At first, Levi was about to refuse her offer. However, he remembered of Erwin suggesting that she will assist on the Scout Regiment for Eren's sake as given tribute for everything that her parents have done for mankind. He then sighed and said to her, "You may join my Squad if you can prove yourself worthy even in combat tomorrow." Cecelia was caught off her guard as she tries to make sure that what Levi had just said were all true. But as he's walking away, she knew right then and there that he's not lying at all. She smiled and bowed as she said this, "Thank you Captain Levi. I promise that I won't let you and your cadets down until my very last breath." Levi stopped at that moment because those were the words that Ryu had said after he and his wife Sayuri got married. But even though he scoffed a bit, he secretly smiled his very rare smile that nobody noticed before walking out of the other room to lock himself in his office to think. In truth, Levi thought for some time. He really couldn't protect someone that was precious to Ryu and Sayuri. He thought that he can't protect anyone since he could not protect Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church.

As the day turns into nighttime, Eren was joined by his friends in the Dining Hall: Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and Jean Kirstein. Armin asked as soon as he sees his friend, "Are you okay? You're not too injured, are you?" Eren answered, "No. Other than my tooth being knocked out, I'm fine." Jean smirked as he drinks from his mug: "Heh! You're lucky that you were still breathing back then. Mikasa was ready to kill the captain and Armin had to hold her back." Mikasa just stared at her food at the moment before continuing to eat. Soft footsteps appeared from the doorway and into the Dining Hall as most of the cadets looked up. Cecelia was standing in place after she took herself a shower to freshen up. She wears a beautiful light-blue kimono with a "nagajuban" or the under-kimono of pure silver and its sash to tie such an elegant bow is also of silver. As for her shoes, they are of the royal Japanese sandals after the silver-colored Japanese socks. Eren's eyes widened as soon as he sees Cecelia. Jean almost dropped his mug in awe from seeing this young woman and Armin was trying his best to hold back Mikasa who suddenly got jealous. Cecelia begins to look around and that's when she sees Levi sitting at the table where Eren and his friends are at as part of his supervision. As soon as the captain sees her, he felt himself blushing for no reason. To cover up, he sips his cup of tea his usual way and managed to look calm and collected. Cecelia manages to speak as she bowed to him like a lady: "Good evening Captain Levi and Eren Yeager. I take it that these people must be your friends as well as your comrades." Levi just sipped his tea and looked at her as the words "good evening" were all he managed to spill out. Armin grinned and said: "hi! I'm Armin! This is Mikasa and Jean!" Jean asked as he tried to turn on his charm of flirting: "So? You got a name, gorgeous?" Levi rolled his eyes as he sipped on his tea again. Cecelia answered with another bow: "I'm Cecelia Harumi Miyamoto. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mikasa turned slightly to the side to look at her and asked: "What does your name mean anyway?" Cecelia answered "Well...my first name is after St. Cecilie the blind patron of music who is a talented musician. My middle name means 'spring beauty' and my last name means 'shrine palace' from what I have been told." Mikasa could see Eren looking at the young woman in awe as if her name as well as her voice seemed to have captivated him. She decides to get Cecelia into trouble by suggesting this: "You don't say? Well...why don't you prove that you're fitting of that name? There's a piano nearby in the Dining Hall." Somehow, she triggered Cecelia's passion for music as she went over and sat in front of the piano. Levi was just about to scold Mikasa but stopped as soon as Cecelia's fingers hit a few piano keys as she singed these words:

_Cast away your worries, my dear  
For tomorrow comes a new day  
Hold to me, you've nothing to fear  
For your dreams are not far away..._

Levi's eyes widened a little in awe. That's because he's the only one who can play the piano quite well. But he as well as the other cadets one by one began to look over as Cecelia continued to sing while playing the piano:

_As you lay your head and you rest  
__May your dreams take over my love  
__Listen close, my son of the West  
__For your destiny lies above_

_Though the wold is cruel, there's a light that still shines  
__In the darkest days of our lives  
__When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way  
__Think of me as you look to the sky__Child of mine, your future is bright  
__For your Father's blood in your veins  
__In dark times, I pray you will fight  
__For the world will soon know your name..._Levi watched onward as he puts down his cup of tea. It's something that her mother would ever sing to him before he goes to bed but never had it happened to him. To him, it suddenly calmed his troubled spirits as he smiled...which he rarely have ever smiled. This surprised even Eren as Cecelia singed these words to finish the song:

_Though the wold is cruel, there's a light that still shines  
__In the darkest days of our lives  
__When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way  
__Think of me as you look to the sky_

_Child of mine, your future is bright  
__For your Father's blood in your veins  
__In dark times, I pray you will fight  
__For the world will soon know your name  
__For the world will soon know your name  
__For the world will soon know your name...!_

Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes and ears as every cadet that watched this performance clapped and cheered as Cecelia bowed to them. Levi walks up to her and it looks as if he was about to scold her. But what he said next had made her cheeks reddened a bit: "Quite a performance. I guess you're more than just a pretty face. Perhaps, you're like the Jack of Trades in a way." Cecelia thanked Levi from here and that's when he said to her: "It's not so late yet. Sit by my table. I want to know more about you if I were to trust you." She nodded and began to follow behind him. Mikasa just had a angry glare as she's also possibly jealous. In her mind, the newcomer like Cecelia wouldn't have almost everyone enchanted as if being put under a spell. Levi watches as Cecelia holds one cup with her left hand under it to tip the contents easier into her mouth while her right hand is holding onto its side. He doesn't know why, but he finds it attractive a she seemed to be proper and elegant. What no one knows is that someone was lurking behind the shadows before retreating from the headquarters of the Survey Corp


	4. Author Notification

I apologize for my long delay! Since the quarantine and the pandemic, I was having a lot on my mind. But now, I'm getting back to putting in my crossover stories however I can. I was thinking of doing them during the weekends; likely Sundays as I shouldn't have that much of things to do. In the meantime, I'll still put in whatever new stories would come in mind while continuing the current ones


	5. First Day of the Survey Corps!

The next morning arrived as the sun is rising on the horizon. Cecelia was the first to wake up as she had the mindset to wake up before six in the morning. After brushing her teeth and fixing her long black hair, she starts to get dressed. She wasn't properly given the uniform of the Survey Corps outfit. Until she would have it sent to her, she has to wear what she has alongside her belongings. After she got dressed, she fixed the bed and headed down the stairs as she's about to have herself breakfast. Her outfit is a sleek black ninja's dress with a matching colored shorts underneath it to avoid anything inappropriate of the matter. She has the long black leggings and lightly red slip-on shoes as there is a red sash around her waist as well as a pair of black finger-less gloves of black. Besides her outfit, what stood her out to the other cadets was the way she holds her cup. Her right hand is gently holding onto the right side of the cup. The fingers of her left hand are underneath the cup to tip the contents into her mouth without spilling in an elegant and well-behaved manner. It's similar to how Levi would drink his tea, but her approach is more appealing and approachable in the public eye. The breakfast is of two eggs, a toast, and some sausages with a cup of tea. Cecelia has a rather different if not extravagant type of breakfast, but she didn't mind it at all as she was hoping for something a bit more simple anyways. As she is drinking her tea, a young man with spiky gray hair that's shaved into an undercut style with the shaved portion being black began to approach her. He has small, intense brown eyes and is said to have the same vicious look in them on some occasions. He is of average height and muscular build and has a scowl similar to Eren Yeager's appearance but is said to have a long face. His name is Jean Kirstein who joined the Survey Corps but has wanted to join the Military Police for some time. He walks up to her and spoke with as much confidence as he could muster: "Good morning. Are you new here in the Survey Corps? I'm Jean Kirstein. And you would be...?" The young lady looked up attentively to avoid being rude and answered to him, "I'm Cecelia...Cecelia Harumi Miyamoto." Jean himself was taken aback in surprise as he said this, "So you are Ryu Miyamoto's daughter? Holy shit. I'm not going to lie to you, but you're prettier than I expected. Hot as Hell actually."

Cecelia lightly blushed behind her cup of tea. Despite that it might be distasteful of Jean to curse, it's the simplicity when knowing that he's bluntly saying that she's prettier than how the people would view the daughter of Ryu Miyamoto himself. Just as Jean was about to say anything else, he has a feeling that someone is behind him and he was on cue as he turned around. Levi Ackerman was looking at him with this silent glare that's also rather threatening at the same time. Jean quickly walks away and Cecelia said to Levi: "Good morning Captain Levi. Not that I'm complaining, but why did you glare at him like that? It's not like I was being harassed." He sighed and shook his head. She isn't wrong because Jean didn't push over the boundaries. But he looked into her eyes and said: "Before whatever has happened to your father, he asked me to protect you at all cost. What if someone was to kidnap you and I wasn't there? I'm not saying that I don't trust you. I just didn't want anything bad happened to you and it'll be my fault for not doing what I have promised to do." Hanji Zoe and Miche Zacharias walked on over to join with the two while there is still time for breakfast until training starts. Miche turned his attention to Cecelia and spoke to her, "A mix of apple blossoms and sandalwood? It's like summer from another country across the seas." Cecelia almost dropped her cup and said in shock: "You noticed my scented oil? I suppose that I have put in too much." Hanji Zoe chuckled and responded: "Nah! Miche here just has a verp sharp sense of smell. That's all!" Levi was silent for the moment as his mind raced in his thoughts: _"Apple blossoms and sandalwood, huh? That really suits her...shit! What the fuck am I saying? I only know her for one day and I'm sounding like a lovesick mortal! Come on, Levi! Pull yourself together!"_

Breakfast went rather well without a hitch with a few more minutes before training starts for the cadets. Cecelia is with the few female cadets as she tries to blend in with the crowd. But she starts to unintentionally stand out by the time it starts. While the female cadets could only do ten to twelve push-ups, she was able to go to twenty. The 50-meter run was where she's about twenty feet in front of the pack as even Hanji was making sure that she wasn't hallucinating at all. Soon, it got to the combat training as Cecelia was warming herself up. Jean made his first move by walking up to her and asked, "Hey! You need a sparring partner? I'm all up for it. If you lose, you owe me a date." Hanji was about to make a remark about it, but Cecelia answered: "That would be fine. But if I win, you might have to follow in a possible punishment from Captain Levi." Getting in position, Armin's eyes widened as he sees the pose that Cecelia stood in: her hands relaxed with her right foot pivoting forward and her left leg a little bit back as her right hand is out with her left hand a bit pulled back. Mikasa Ackerman asked in confusion: "Armin? Why do you look surprised like that?" Before Armin could answer, Cecelia grabbed onto Jean's fist from a punch and pulled him a bit forward to her left. This allows her to spin and use her left leg for a high hook kick to grasp around the nape after hitting him to pull him him down behind her knee between the calf and thigh to the ground! Eren was stunned in shock of how Cecelia was able to do that as Hanji even had to pinch herself to be sure she's not seeing things. As for Levi, he looked speechless as Cecelia helped Jean on his feet. Her fighting style is not from the Survey Corps or from the Military Police. Yet, it's rather very effective at the same time as he watched her executing a three-hit combo with her kicks while standing on her left foot before ending with a jumping spin kick that knocked Jean back to the ground with a roll onto his side. Armin turned to Mikasa and responded with this: "I read about Cecelia's fighting style earlier ago at the library. Seeing her form and techniques so far, her style is the Southern Dragon Style Kung Fu. The winding motions, various kicks, strong hand strikes like dragon claws, and effective take-downs are from basics to advance in that specific combat skill." It would make sense that she could have learned of this specific martial arts style from her father Ryu in the past. Levi starts to examine her from afar and began to walk up to her as soon as luncheon is coming around. He spoke to her in a flat yet firm tone: "Did Ryu teach you how to fight like that?" Cecelia turned around and answered after drinking a bit of water: "Yes sir. At the same time, my mother would teach me her given family style of the Baguazhang. Also known as the Eight Trigram Palm style..."

Captain Levi said when he looks into her eyes: "You have stood out just a little bit. However, you have proven to be more than just a cadet. What I'm offering you to he by my side as a bodyguard for myself as well as the Survey Corps." That has shocked almost every cadet, but Hanji was quick to know why. About ten years ago, Levi promised Ryu to watch over Cecelia if anything happens to him. By promoting her as his personal bodyguard, he should be able to protect her however he could. Cecelia looked into his eyes and said as she bowed: "If this is what you ordered of me, it'll be irresponsible of me to turn it down." She kept this half of a red amulet around her neck as if she's protecting it from falling into the wrong hands. Being rather curious, he then asked her: "I never see that amulet around her neck before. Is it from your father as well?" She's not sure if he will believe her story, but it's best to be honest with him as she turned to look at him: "No...but it's something that I need to protect. You see...in one of the legendary stories, there is knight of a demon who goes by the name of Sparda. He fought against the demon lord to save mankind and seal away the door. This amulet is one of the two halves. If this piece and another would reconnect, this will open the domain of the Demon World to link into this world. It'll endanger mankind and I made a promise that it won't happen again." Normally, he would've said that she's "sick" in the head. but there is something about her that made him believe her altogether. After everyone had finished their lunch, it was time for the second half of training and it involves the proper use of the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear. From what her father has told her, it's a weapon that allows great mobility when facing the Titans in combat. Cecelia felt uneasy as she had some kind of information that she knows about the Titans. But just as the training would begin, someone in a black hooded cloak starts walking towards the group. Cecelia was the first to notice, but Mikasa was the one who spoke as she said out: "Who are you? And how did you get here unnnoticed?" The hooded figure spoke in a familiar relaxed tone: "Calm down little darling. There's no need to be so violent. But if you really want to know who I am..." Pulling back the hood, it was none other than Axel as he grinned: "That name is Axel. Did you get that memorized?"


	6. Future OCs of this Story

Given permission by my online Amino friend, she allows me to put in her OCs into my stories in the future such as this one. Out of identity safety, her name is after her main OC: Rika

Rika has the appearance of a seventeen year old girl with ice blue eyes and silver hair that reaches all the way to her behind and always kept down or in a ponytail. Her hair texture is smooth and silky as well as wavy as for her body built,she has a hourglass figure with some muscle on her due to her practicing martial arts and has tattoos of vines on her legs and arms as well as a tattoo of a snapdragon flower on her back. As for accessories she has a azure blue necklace given to her from her friend Namine as she wears anything she can to blend in with different worlds.

Alexandra is a 21 year old woman with raven black hair and light hazel brown eyes,she has a petite hourglass body along with scars all over her body from countless fights with titans and with other rival regiments as well yet never mistake her size for what she can do,she may be just just half an inch shorter than her older brother Captain Levi but she can sure pack quite the punch. She wears her uniform of the Scout Regiment with pride and always looks out for her friends and comrades and is especially close to Reiner,Annie and Bertholdt since they were in training camp together but even she didn't know about their secrets.

Abigail is the younger sister of Attack Titan Shifter Eren Yeager as she as well is a titan shifter like her older brother as she is fourteen years old the youngest ever to even be in the Scout Regiment as she has dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes,she has a petite body frame but is strong and a fighter despite all of that as when she gets angry or is determined to do something that's when it's her time to shift especially if it's to protect those she cares about.

Erica is a overall sweet and shy girl yet when her parents were taken by the darkness all of that changed as she went undercover as a Organization thirteen member yet started to develop feelings for one in particular: Axel. Erica is a 19 year old basically a young adult already as she has raven black hair and icy blue eyes as she has a petite hourglass figure but has and can pack a pretty strong punch if you get her pissed off enough. She wears her wedding and engagement rings on her fourth finger as she never takes them off as well as having a necklace that Axel had given her for their wedding anniversary as she owns the Diamond Dust and Ice Keyblades which explains of her somewhat cold personality towards people she has just met or dislikes very much.


	7. Childhood Reunion & the Mystery of Magic

Disclaimer: the song that is posted here on the lyrics is originally "The Magic Inside" from "My Little Poiny: Friendship Is Magic" but a few words have been changed to make it more human in a sense

* * *

Cecelia looked onward and spoke out: "Axel? What are you doing here? I'm not complaining. i'm just surprised." Axel chuckled and replied: "If you really need to know what's up, I was sent here to help you out. Besides, your childhood friend who sees you as a sister missed you already. You know what I mean?" Levi was so confused at this point. As for Cecelia, she internally starts to panic despite the cam and collected expression. That's because no one in this world or its timeline would believe that magic really exists. In this world, it's all of science and the nightmare that these creatures called the Titans would inflict upon humanity. She cleared her throat a bit and asked a question: "Axel? Could I talk to you alone after training?" Levi stated as he walked forward: "Not so fast. As your superior officer, there will be no secrets hidden from me. So, I demand that you tell me everything from the very beginning. How could I trust you if you can't be open about what's going on here?" Cecelia didn't want to look like a lunatic, but there's no way around Levi when and if he becomes this serious. With little time that's left before the second half of the training, she sits in front of Levi as Axel is in between. She looked into his eyes of grey-blue and said this: "Captain Levi...this is going to make me sound as if I'm a lunatic, especially with what I'm about to tell you. But where I came from is not from this world or its timeline. Where I came from...it involves of magic and things of the supernatural. As of what I am...it's true that I am a human being. But I'm one of the many Keyblade Masters to protect even history with the rights to even change some things in the past to bring forth a brighter future. My mission is to track down a foe that I'm currently pursuing about seven years ago and to restore the lives and hope of mankind." Levi surprisingly looks rather calm with his arms folded in. His silence seemed to give her the permission to continue and she started to do so: "As of why I'm chosen for this assignment, that's because the magic that I possess can bring in one of two effects. The targets I would cast upon will either be reformed back into their pure selves or to be passed on into the heavens...hence of why I'm called the Redemption Keyblade Master. Axel is recently a Keyblade Master, but that might be beside the point. The main focus is that you now know the basic information." Levi opened his mouth for a question that came up in his mind: "...are your parents those Keyblade Masters that you explained yourself to be?" She responded when looking into his gaze: "My mother was the former master of the Redemption Keyblade, but she passed her weapon onto me. As for my father, he fights like a knight along her side."

Levi became silent once again. He's not sure what to think as there isn't any past evidence to support the fact of magic being real. However, he can tell that she's not lying despite sounding like she might be the insane person in this case. He was in his thoughts later at that time as the day goes on. As the sun is setting down, Cecelia was on her way to take a shower before dinner. But this is when she sees a bright light in a form of a large door lighting up before her. She shielded her eyes with her right hand as she has no idea who is walking out of that door. But as the light faded, she lightly gasped in shock. It was her childhood friend Rika who is half of a human being and half of a fairy. She's a seventeen-year-old girl with ice blue eyes and silver hair that reaches all the way to her behind and always kept down or in a ponytail. Her hair texture is smooth and silky as well as wavy as for her body built,she has a hourglass figure with some muscle on her due to her practicing martial arts and has tattoos of vines on her legs and arms as well as a tattoo of a snapdragon flower on her back. Cecelia said with a smile on her face: "Rika! It's been a long while. What are you doing here?" Rika giggled as she floats in the air: "Why else? I came here to help you. I figured that you might need a helping hand. And it gives me a valid excuse to he with my childhood friend and travel to other worlds with you. Tee-hee!" Cecelia is relieved that her childhood friend is here and that she's willing to help. However, she has a feeling that someone was watching them or planning on doing something evil. That evening, Rika is in Cecelia's bedroom to be presentable to every cadet as well as Levi himself. Rika huffed a bit after she got out of the shower, "This is just great. I don't know what we're going to wear at the Dining Hall tonight. On the one hand, at least I'm clean and fresh." Cecelia giggled with a smile after brushing her hair: "Not to worry. I got this one handled." With the snap of her fingers, a flash of white light has come and gone in a matter of a second. This is when Rika is dressed in a spaghetti-strap ruffled A-line dress with a flowing skirt in spring's light green color and a pair of matching shoes with the straps around the ankles. For Cecelia, she wears a strapless white dress with a slit on the left side of it to show off a bit of skin from her left leg. It doesn't have much of sparkles, so it wouldn't really stand out too much. Despite wearing a white jewelry choker with a gem of light-blue and silver in the mix, the dress didn't hide away the top of her breasts as well as the fullness and shape. She's even wearing a pair of low-heel shoes of light blue and white stockings for the legs.

In the Dining Hall of the headquarters belonging to the Survey Corps, Levi is sipping on his cup of tea with his fingers locking around the rim of the cup as he usually do. He is still skeptical if magic is real because it only "exists" in fairy-tale books. But he couldn't see even the tiniest hint of a lie in any of Cecelia's movements or expressions as she spoke openly about it. Eren is at one of the tables hanging out with Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, and Jean Kirstein. Hanji Zoe popped out of nowhere next to Levi as she grinned: "Hey Levi! Where have you been? I bet that you have left because of something more important than training alongside the cadets, huh?" Levi answered without looking at her: "You could say that, Hanji." He starts to look around and then up at the clock as it read seven at 's when the doors opened up and Levi sees the two ladies coming inside. He got suspicious about Rika because he didn't see her before, but his eyes widened as soon as he saw Cecelia. He had to pinched himself a bit without anyone noticing because he thought that he was dreaming: that he's seeing a goddess in a form of a human being. A woman who is half of an inch shorter than him looked onward and was getting suspicious out of protectiveness for her older brother. Her name is Alexandra Ackerman as a woman with raven-black hair, light hazel-brown eyes, and a petite hourglass body figure with her Survey Corps uniform to cover the battle scars that are all over her body from countless Expeditions involving the Titans and the rival regiments. The other girl joined with Eren and his friends after grabbing her dinner. She is Abigail Yeager who is also a Titan Shifter like he is. She's currently fourteen years old, which makes her the youngest member to ever join the Scout Regiment. She has dark-brown hair and chestnut-colored eyes with a petite body frame that's surprisingly strong in the eyes of the public. Alexandra asked her older brother as she sits down next to him: "Levi? Who is that woman?" Levi answered in a flat tone while drinking his tea: "That's Cecelia. I don't know who that other girl is though." Although he sounded blunt and emotionless, he couldn't keep his eyes off from Cecelia. His cheeks aren't red as he managed to keep himself calm but his heart is racing.

As the two girls sat down with their bowl of what appears to be curry, this is when Jean drinks a bit of water before coming over. He's a young man with spiky, gray hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black. He has small, intense brown eyes, and is said to have the same vicious look in them as Eren does. Jean is of average height and muscular build, and has a scowl similar to Eren's but is said to have a long face. He is often seen wearing the typical uniform of the Survey Corps worn with an olive-gray button-up shirt. After overthrowing the government, his hair appears slightly longer than before. For the time being, his casual attire mostly consists of a white button-up shirt, dark pants, and a dark-brown vest. He smiled at the girls and said to them: "Good evening ladies. I never see any of you before. Do you live at another district or something?" Levi silently glared at Jean as he sips his tea. Jean continued on speaking as if he's trying to put on the charm: "One of you two looks like a really cute fairy. But you...damn it. You certainly look like a bronze goddess." Right at that moment, Levi walked over and kicked Jean right into the guts of which sent him onto the floor with his knee. Rika tries her best to stifle as soon as she noticed that every other cadet is in shock. That kick was unexpected, but no dares to question his actions. Alexandra sighed while sipping on her tea, "Why am I the only one who saw that coming a mile away?" Levi turned to look at Rika and then asked Cecelia: "Is she your friend?" Cecelia answered when looking into his eyes: "Yes Captain Levi. This is Rika and she's my childhood friend since we were kids." Levi stared emotionally at the two before speaking again, "You're sure about that? She looks like a small child while you are likely to be eighteen years old." That caused Rika to become very mad with a vein popping out from the side of her head. She was about to shout, but Cecelia stuffed her mouth with one of her own baked pastries that she would always make. Things have gotten quiet until Jean is about to pick a fight with Eren because he likes Mikasa but she would only talk to Eren. Noticing that a fight will break out, Cecelia starts to look around and found the same piano as before sing yesterday. This is when she hurried over to that spot and Rika seemed to figure out why. Before fists start to fly, the sounds of the piano keys being played can be heard. What comes out of Cecelia's mouth just calmed the atmosphere around as she was pouring out from her heart:

_I'm here to show you who I am_  
_Throw off the veil, it's finally time_  
_There's more to me than glitz and glam  
Whoa..._  
_And now, I feel my stars align  
_  
_For I had believed what I was sold_  
_I did all the things that I was told_  
_But all that has changed, and now I'm bold_  
_'Cause I know_  
_  
That I am only human_  
_I make mistakes from time to time_  
_But now I know the real me_  
_And put my heart out on the line_  
_And let the magic in my heart stay true_  
_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_  
_And let the magic in my heart stay true_  
_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_  
_Just like the magic inside of you_

Rika starts to sway side to side with her eyes closed as if listening to the song. Levi seemed to be mesmerized by yet another foreign song as every cadet stopped to listen. In truth, he noticed that he's been feeling strange and started to think: "What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like a lovesick fool. Unless...no...it's too soon to tell." Alexandra seemed to know what her older brother is feeling: he's falling in love with her. Of how she would know...it's because she has feelings for a member of the Military Police named Bertholdt Hoover. Cecelia continued to sing her heart out as her fingers danced to the piano keys:

_And now, I see those colors_  
_Right before my eyes_  
_I hear my voice so clearly_  
_And I know that it is right_  
_They thought I was weak, but I am strong_  
_They sold me the world, but they were wrong_  
_And now that I'm back, I still belong_  
_'Cause I know  
_  
_That I am only human_  
_I make mistakes from time to time_  
_But now I know the real me_  
_And put my heart out on the line_  
_And let the magic in my heart stay true_  
_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_  
_And let the magic in my heart stay true_  
_Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_  
_Just like the magic inside of you_  
_  
Just like the magic inside of you...!_

As soon as Cecelia finished the song on that note, she looked onward to see the cadets clapping and cheering for a soothing performance. Abigail was giddy as she's jumping up and down. Levi could see that Cecelia is full of mystery...especially when it has to do with magic. But what is the real reason why she's here? Only time will tell as Cecelia starts playing the piano to making things more lively around here.


	8. A Hidden Sanctuary

Disclaimers to avoid stealing credits: This upcoming song is from Kingdom Hearts 2 by Utada Hikari in English. The other characters Rika and Erica are the OCs created by my Amino friend. Axel is from the Kingdom Hearts game series.

* * *

With Eren now being the official member of the Scout Regiment, he's about to be escorted to the formerly old headquarters. Axel and Rika came along because they're friends with Cecelia and she trusts them both. Levi was still skeptical if magic is actually real or not. But for what it's worth, he doesn't see anything that gives off the vibe that she's been lying to him. One of the cadets named Oruo Bozad explained to Eren at that moment when moving his horse to gallop on the side: "You know? That headquarters is actually a castle that we remodeled. But over the years, it ended up being useless for the Scout Regiment until now." Eren looked at the man and nodded, "I see..." He couldn't take his eyes off from Cecelia as she was with Rika and Axel as part of Levi's orders. Just as Oruo tries to intimidate Eren, this is when things have gotten out of control. The horse that Oruo was riding on stepped on a phone of which caused him to not only accidentally bite his tongue but also mistakenly kicked the side. This caused the horse to cry out and began to gallop out of control and forward with full speed, which caused Oruo to fall backwards fro his saddle. Out of instinct, Cecelia jumped off from her horse's saddle and started to jump from one tree to another in rapid speed. Although her speed on foot is seemingly physical because of training from adventures when growing up, it's as if she's born with the gift of a god in skills. In a matter of seconds, she got close enough and made the jump downwards. As if it's either by luck or skill if not both, she landed immediately onto the saddle and pulled firmly onto the rein: "Halt!" The horse neighed and stopped a few inches in front of the clliff that has a rather high drop. "There, there...it's okay," she said with comfort as she's patting on the horse's head. She then carefully steered the stallion to the opposite direction. The first to show up was her own horse of which is a black stallion and that's when Levi and the others as well as Rika and Axel showed up. Axel laughed as soon as the embarrassed Oruo got back on his horse: "Hahaha! Showing off much?" Rika giggled a bit and sighed: "You're still full of surprises, aren't you?" Cecelia got a bit flustered but managed to look calm and collected. Alexandra was in silent shock because a normal cadet would have used the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear to get to a rampaging horse that quickly in seconds. Abigail smiled widely and said with excitement: "Holy cow! The way you jump from one tree to another was so cool!" Levi decides to have a close eye on Cecelia from here on out. It's not that he dislikes her, but there are some things that he might not be aware about...that only she along with her friends Rika and Axel would know.

Approaching the castle, Cecelia got off from her black stallion and settled it nearby to take a look around. Placing her right hand on one side of it as she closed her eyes, she emits a bit of magic without even Levi seeing what she's doing. She gasped a bit in shock as she saw a bit of memories of the past. This castle was the first home to her parents before she was born. She quickly pulled her hand away as soon as she heard some footsteps. One cadet named Eld Gin spoke up as he and the other cadet named Gunther Schultz looked around: "Look at these weeds. This place has gone to Hell." Gunther sighed when talking to his comrade: "It's been abandoned for years. But the insides are shambled." Levi spoke up as he walked behind the two: "In which case, we have a problem, don't we? Best to grab a broom and get to work." This is when every cadet in the Special Operations Squad began to clean the entire castle. Despite that the castle is old, it's still huge from the outside and the inside. Alexandra was keeping her eyes on Axel and Cecelia giggled when Rika sneezed cutely from a bit of dust on her nose. Eren didn't look pleased that he will be sleeping in the cellar of the castle instead of a comfortable bed. Levi then explained of his decision: "It's our safest option. Your abilities are far from being under control. You might go Titan in your sleep. One of the conditions of having you in my custody at all is that I keep you under strict security. Morning, noon, and night. While you're in Dream Land, you're in restraints. That's the rule." Eren couldn't say much to argue about it. It's true that he has little control of his power, so there is a possibility that he might hurt even his sister Abigail. Levi then said before walking out the door: "I'll check your work. Take over from here. I want it spotless." In the other room, Alexandra has her focus on Axel. So far, he's not pulling off anything shady or a "fast move" on her. Wanting to ease the tension, he spoke up: "So! You're the captain's sister? You must be as skilled on the field as he is." Alexandra was confused of why he's talking to her. But she decides to answer his question and replied: "Well, my brother is much more skilled on the field than I am. But I did surpass Mikasa and she's not like any other foes that I can easily take down." He chuckled and responded as he starts to polish the window: "I guess we have our own strength and faults. I mean, Erica would tell me her flaws and-" Alexandra interrupted him and asked: "Wait...you said Erica just now. Is her last name Smith by any chance?" He started to think back and then said when turning back to Alexandra: "Of course. Like I would never have that name memorized. And now that I'm thinking about it, she has been looking for her older brother but has no idea where to look. It has been quite the years since then." She then said when walking up to him: "If that's the case, I have a favor that I need from you. If you can do that, I'll assure you that I can trust you as my brother have trusted your friends." He started to think and then grinned with his arms folded in: "Alright. Let's hear it out."

In one of the rooms, it appears to be a library. Cecelia turned to her childhood friend and said: "This used to be a huge library for my parents. This was their first time together before I was born." Rika said as she flew up a bit above the ground to get to the chandelier: "I have no idea about this. Although I think that it would make some sense. Otherwise, they wouldn't have met Levi in the first place." She sneezed again after using Levitation to control the moldy books to go into the huge back to toss aside as trash. She quickly floats back down just in case anyone would walk through the door to see their cleaning process. After sweeping the floors, Cecelia sees this piano that is dusty but still in good condition. Rika turned to her friend and asked: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking that you're about to do?" Cecelia starts to thoroughly clean the piano and even its chair before sitting down in front of it. In the last room over, Levi came back as Petra starts sweeping. He turned to Eren and said with his stoic expression on his face: "Your cleaning still needs work. Back upstairs now." As soon as Eren was about to do as he was told, the castle echoed of a piano being played and these words being heard:

_In you and I, there's a new land_  
_Angels in flight_  
_My sanctuary, my sanctuary_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music in time_  
_What's left of me_  
_What's left of me now..._

Cecelia starts to play the piano to this one song that she would hear in her dreams. Rika was sitting down on a nearby chair to listen calmly. Levi was the first to find the source of the song. He knows that it's obvious Cecelia as he had heard her last two performances. But he seems to become more drawn into it as her voice carries on:

_I've watched you fast asleep  
__All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I, there's a new land  
__Angels in flight  
__My sanctuary, my sanctuary  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now..._

Rika watched as Cecelia's fingers started to dance along the piano keys with her eyes closed. In the moment of that elegant yet dynamic interlude, she starts to release her magic all around the castle from the inside and then out. This is when her magic starts to express the past memories involving her parents from when they fell in love to the time her father Ryu proposed to her mother Sayuri when the mother was a few weeks pregnant. Those memories are of the happiest and most precious that came between the two of them. Cecelia continued to sing as her fingers played the song more:

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken_

_In you and I, t__here's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary  
Where fears and lies melt away  
__Music in time  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_

_My fears, my lies  
__Melted away..._

Levi got to the library room and looked over to see what's going on. Rika was peacefully sleeping because of the soothing music as Cecelia softly finished the song:

_In you and I, t__here's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary  
Where fears and lies melt away  
__Music in time  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_

Cecelia got spooked as soon as she sees Levi but managed to keep herself calm to avoid setting him off unintentionally. He enters into the library and asks her, "What's going on? And why did you stop cleaning?" She answered as she stood up from the piano's seat: "I saw this piano in this room that is actually a library. I read in my parents' journal that this castle used to be their first home until they moved somewhere else and handed it over to the Scout Regiment." He said as he checks on the progress: "I see...and it looks clean enough. Better than how Eren had done his work. Still, be sure that you don't slack off so much. You brought up the condition of me being your superior officer and I agreed to it. Those are the rules you brought up, did you not?" She was silent of which indicates that he isn't wrong abut it. He then said before he walked out the door: "We're heading back to the headquarters. Gather your friends because we're leaving in two minutes." Just as he said that, there was a sound of fighting going on about. From outside, a cloaked figure with the hood covering the face is pushing away from Alexandra and Petra. From the body figure, the "intruder" is a young woman with two Keyblades called the Diamond Dust and Ice. Just as Alexandra was about to attack, Axel interfered by pulling her back. This is when he said this when trying to diffuse the situation: "Alexandra! It's okay! That's Erica! She's Erica Smith! Your friend Erwin's sister!" The figure seemed to recognize him as she removed the hood. Having the long blond hair and icy blue eyes, she has the feminine figure that's like Erwin himself. Even Levi couldn't believe his eyes as soon as he sees everything unfolding. Axel then turned around and asked as he hugged her: "What are you doing here, Snowflake?" That's a nickname he would call her by time to time. Erica said when looking up into his eyes: "Larxene found out that I'm not a Nobody, so I have no other choice but to flee before Xemnas would put my powers to 'better use' as he would call it." Cecelia turned to Levi and responded: "I'll explain everything on our way back to headquarters."

As the sun is setting, Erwin seems to be focused on the upcoming mission. But at the same time, he's also trying to find his lost sister with any leads. So far, he has come up empty but he never dreamed of giving up on finding his only surviving family. Miche turned to the side to look at Erwin before speaking: "Don't mean to be rude. But shouldn't we focus on the mission at hand? Not to mention of what that we don't know what Ryu wanted us to do now that his daughter is here." Erwin replied as he was looking into some paperwork: "Our main focus is to make useful on Eren's ability. He's an asset, not a foe. The last thing we want is the Military Police to throw us off track." Miche sighed a bit while looking at the commanding general: "And you still haven't given up on finding Erica, have you?" Erwin was surprised that Miche has caught on quite well as he grinned: "Your nose is as sharp as ever. Not bad." At this moment, the door opened up and that's when Axel walked in on the two: "Hey there! Just got to the headquarters with the captain and his squad in tow. So! You two must be Erwin Smith and Miche Zacharius." Erwin stood up from his chair and answered, "Yes. That is my name. I'm assuming that you are friends with Cecelia?" Axel nodded his head and said with a bit of a grin: "I sure am. And you better be sure to pinch yourself to be sure you're not dreaming. I have someone you have been searching for all this time." Erwin is confused about what Axel meant by that, but he looked onward as Axel stepped onto the side. His icy blue eyes widened as soon as Erica waved with a small smile: "...Erwin?" He couldn't believe what he is seeing in front of him, but there's no denying that it's his young sister as she ran over and hugged him in a sisterly way. He asked Axel when looking up: "You know my sister all this time?" Axel lightly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head: "Well, she told me that she have an older brother named Erwin. I was just an idiot of not asking her what her brother looks like until I was talking to Alexandra. Can you believe the lucky stars?" Erwin walks up to Axel and holds out his hand: "I don't know who you are personally enough. But seeing that Erica trusts you openly, I can give you the benefit of a doubt. Axel...thank you for bringing my sister back home." Axel grinned and shook the general's hand: "No problem. I don't back down on my word on someone that I trust the most." This caused Erica to blush but smiled in relief. As for Cecelia, she was looking at the sunset as she couldn't help but feel as if something bad is about to happen if she ever lets her guard down.


	9. A Hidden Solution: Redemption

Disclaimer to avoid stealing credits unintentionally: the Redemption Keyblade is created by nachtwulf in DeviantArt

Note to point out: The way that it's designed, it gave me the idea that it has the magic to either reform the targets in the light back into their former pure selves or to send those targets to the afterlife or safe passage into the heavens. This is why it's called the Redemption Keyblade

* * *

Hanji called out as Cecelia is lost in her thoughts: "Hey Cecelia! I have something that I want to show you. Are you aware of the experiments that I'm recently researching on?" Cecelia looked at the woman and replied: "Alexandra gave me bits of information about it. You recently found out that these creatures called the Titans feed on sunlight? I can only guess that the Titans can't move at all in nighttime." Hanji replied as she thought of that theory: "Well, that is rather a good guess because there were no reports of any Titan attacks at night. Anyways! Would you like to take a look?" Cecelia nodded and said this: "Under one condition. I would like Captain Levi and his sister Alexandra to attend this arrangement of a meeting with us on those Titans you have captured." It sounded like a strange request, but she figured that Levi must have some duties as Cecelia's superior officer. She agreed and they both waited until Levi and Alexandra showed up to accompany them. Hanji turned to the bronze beauty as she starts to explain: "I tried to even experiment on communication. But so far, I couldn't learn much." Cecelia nodded in silence and started to walk forward. Rika is also accompanying the small group and she asked, "Cecelia? What are you doing?" Everyone watched as Cecelia slowly stretched her right hand forward as one of the two captured Titans noticed. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. It's alright," she said as she slowly starts to walk a bit closer. Alexandra was just about to shout at Cecelia to get back, but this is when the unexpected happened. That one Titan oddly cooed as soon as it looked into her eyes and nuzzled its head against her hand as if it's a pet longing for a little attention. Levi couldn't find much to say as his mind went blank and the same happened to Alexandra. Cecelia took seven steps backwards and stretched out her right hand. A bright light shined as she grasped onto an item in hand. It's like Erica's Keyblade weapons except that this one is likely created from the heavens above. She held up her weapon up high and began to gather this source of heaven's light and pure magic into it before releasing onward: _**"Sacred Redemption Light!"**_ Hanji was about to intervene, but even she have to shield her eyes from the light. The two captured Titans screamed and then their cries are becoming more human-like. Their bodies began to shrink and form as if they are being reformed one bit at a time. As the light faded away, even Hanji couldn't believe her eyes. The Titans that have been even tortured for experimentation are seemingly reformed into human beings.

Levi walked forward and said to Cecelia: "Is this the reason why you were skeptical of telling me about this magic before?" Cecelia turned around to look into his eyes: "Even from what you have witnessed this far, it's still possible that you don't believe that this is real. And it's understandable because anything that has to do with magic isn't on the record here." He mentally began to understand and mentally scolded himself of why he didn't notice her reasoning sooner. He sighed and responded: "I must be an ass for not seeing why you didn't want to tell me. And you surprised me again by showing me that anything is possible. I don't usually say this out loud, but you certainly are one of a kind." Alexandra was surprised by her older brother's words, but she laughed internally at the same time. That's because Levi has never complimented anyone in his entire life. Well, he does support his sister and put in a few compliments. But he was never this open until Cecelia came along and it's only been about two days if not three. As the sun is setting down, it's time for this ceremony for even the new cadets joining in. She was told that this ceremony is held after three years of training. The cadets have the right to choose among the Garrison Regiment, the Scout Regiment, or the Military Police. She already know which side to join as she has a promise that she made willingly by heart. Erwin started his speech to a large amount of cadets: "In the last four years, 60% of the cadets have met their end. Whoever wishes to stay and put their lives on the line, remain here. But first ask yourself. Can you give your heart? Can you give everything for humanity? Those wanting to join other Regiments are dismissed." This caused the cadets to shake slightly in fear and start to reconsider their decisions. Just then, Axel nudged on Eren's shoulder to look as Cecelia starts to walk forward. No one knows what she is thinking as she's now standing on the stage facing the others. She stood up tall and executed the Salute before speaking out strongly: "I am willing to give even my existence to the cause! My parents who have served mankind not too long ago have done their part! Now is my turn! Strangers or close ones among you all, I..Cecelia Harumi Miyamoto...stand before you all as of now because I have many others that I swore to protect!"

Some cadets that aren't willing to put their lives on the line have left the Scout Regiment. But as if this speech from Cecelia's heart gave the inner strength, even Alexandra couldn't believe her eyes. More than half of the people in the group have actually stayed. Erwin was impressed as he could see the strength from Ryu and the kindness from Sayuri residing in Cecelia's heart from those words. He said as he also did the Salute: "For those of you who are standing, you are now one of us! Congratulations on joining the Scout Regiment! Those of you that stayed have worked through your fear. You have proven yourselves courageous. Each one of you has my respect." Cecelia's words from her heart spoke from within her mind as she stands tall: _"Mother...Father...I have a promise...that I swore to protect Captain Levi and all of mankind. And that's a promise that I will keep as long as the light shines within my heart!"_


	10. The Female Titan vs the Redeeming Dragon

Ever since that speech of which Cecelia made by heart, the cadets that once lived in fear started to train just as hard as the experienced cadets. One cadet in particular spoke when walking up to her: "So? You're Ryu Miyamoto's daughter, huh? You sure have the right words to say. But can you back them up?" Those words came from Annie Leonhart that Alexandra would accompany with. Annie is a young woman of considerably short height with a small yet very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short blonde hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She tends to push it to the side on occasion possibly for better visibility. Currently she wears it down and it falls slightly below her neck. She has an oval-shaped face, blue eyes, a Roman nose, and pale complexion. Her hair is particularly pale and reaches down the nape of her neck when it's untied. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, often have a sullen vibe to their appearance. Annie's casual attire mainly consists of a hooded sweatshirt underneath a jacket accompanied by dark gray pants. She is often seen in the Training Corps uniform and then the Military Police Brigade uniform after graduation. Cecelia could only guess that Annie is subtly asking her to spar against her in this training in the means of entertaining her to say the least. She nodded her head and replied, "As you wish." Annie takes in her unique fighting style that has to do with a strong focus on minimizing the advantages of larger, stronger opponents through kicks, throws, and holds. As for Cecelia, this is when she takes her position of which Annie has no idea of. The front leg and the forward foot are turned in approximately forty-five degrees. And her toes of the front foot are positioned roughly in line with the toes of the rear foot as shown below: mainly her right foot in the front and her left foot at the back. Cecelia rushed in forward to thrust her palms out, but Annie pulled back a little and tried to do for the low kick to knock her opponent off the footing. But that's when Cecelia pushed her weight onto her hands and performed the Cartwheel Kick across Annie's face. Standing on her hands, she rapidly twirled her legs like helicopter blades to Annie's face repeatedly without stopping: _**"Spinning Bird Kick!" **_Annie grunted in pain as she then got knocked down on her butt to the ground as Cecelia did a sweeping kick similar to a break dance before twirling to land back on her feet in position.

Annie looked up and said as she got up on her feet: "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Cecelia answered: "A friend of mine from another country taught me Kung Fu...a Chinese martial arts at its finest in one of many forms." Annie nodded but didn't look 100% impressed despite that it did slightly peak her interest. She said she takes a look around the training ground: "It's pointless you see. This damn son of a bitch of a system wants us to play its game. Don't be a pawn of it." Cecelia said as she blocked an elbow strike on the side from Annie: "Sometimes, you got to play the game to even uphold what you are fighting for! And I'm doing just that because I have many I swore to protect!" As soon as she pushed Annie back, she spun for the backwards Crescent Kick with her right leg as it strikes across Annie's face. That's when Cecelia began to execute the barrage of kicks in the mix of three martial arts styles: Xingyi, Cai Li Fo in the means to disarm Annie multiple times, and Dragon Baguazhang. Annie threw in for the punch after dodging a kick, but Cecelia landed on the fist and balanced on her hands to make an encircle by spinning her lower torso and legs being closed together to send Annie backwards to skid across the grounds before landing back on her feet. Alexandra and Abigail hurried over after they saw everything. It seems as if Cecelia is the most skilled female cadet thus far as even Mikasa herself couldn't do those full feats without losing balance. Eren ran up to Cecelia and asked: "You said that you learned it from a friend in another country. Do you mean that you traveled here across the sea like in the books that Armin would always read?" Cecelia answered as Alexandra checked up on Annie: "You can say that, Eren. There are a lot of things that you don't know about." He said to her as he could only guess: "It's your magic, isn't it? Abigail told me of what had happened yesterday. You seemed to have this power to reform the Titans into human beings. But why saving them when you should focus on humanity?" She turned to look into his eyes and then looking out as if trying to find someone: "The truth of the matter is this. Eren...those Titans that you and the others have been fighting against a long time ago are actually human beings like us. It's hard to believe and I can understand that. But It's true because a friend of mine named Merlin did her research and it's a 100% evident that those creatures are humans all this time." Then, she said to him with a saddened yet determined look in her eyes: "Father has written a letter to Captain Levi about it, but it was never mailed here because he and Mother were killed before he could do that." During this time in training, Levi was in his office. He noticed a unknown envelope and noticed a seal that's designed like a dragon. He seemed to recognize it and opened it up. It is written in the handwriting belonging to Cecelia's father as it says this:

_"Levi...if you are reading this, that means neither I or Sayuri are alive. There are some things that you must know...things that I have tried to tell you but have met my untimely death. First of all, I have recently found out that these Titans even you would slay every day are actually human beings. More than several tests were confirmed of that theory. I could only believe that my only daughter have shown you her means of magic. What I have ordered her not to tell you is that she's the Keyblade Master of my wife's Redemption Keyblade that saves many lives. And what could be one of my well-hidden secrets is that the Miyamoto family is of royal blood. This means that my daughter Cecelia is the next legitimate heir to the throne to rule every Wall and District. I beg of you to protect her at all cost. Please keep her safe. I'm sorry my friend... _

Levi couldn't believe of what he had just read in that letter. Being told that magic is real is one thing because she have already proven it. But to be told that the Titans are human beings like everyone else, this internally terrifies him because he never would have thought that he would slaughter down mortal beings without his knowledge. He puts the letter in his jacket's inner pocket before heading out the door. The Expedition is about to start soon and there have been reports of a Female Titan from somewhere. This will count as the 57th Expedition despite that it'll be the first for Cecelia, Rika, Axel and Erica. As the gates opened and the scouts began to go into formation, there stood the rumored Female Titan among with the group of Titans alongside her. As the few other Titans made a split in different directions, this Female Titan rushed in forward at full speed. But just as "she" was about to strike, a huge weapon was swung out of nowhere and send "her" flying by several feet at ease in a way. That's when Cecelia looked up and her eyes widened in shock and sudden joy: "...Diane?" Diane is the Serpent's Sin of Envy of this group known as the Seven Deadly Sins. She is a member of the Giant Clan and is thus much larger than ordinary people, including her fellow Deadly Sins comrades. Her Sacred Treasure of a powerful weapon is known as the War Hammer called Gideon. She uses in conjunction with her inherited power from birth called Creation. As a female giant, Diane is several times larger than an ordinary human being due to standing evenly in thirty feet currently. She is a fair maiden and would be described as "lovely and beautiful" with purple eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a well-endowed and curvaceous body. Similar to most of the other Seven Deadly Sins that Cecelia have met and bonded with in the past, her facial appearance is relatively childlike and has shown little change over the years. Her symbol of which is of the Serpent is located on her left outer thigh. The Sacred Treasure Gideon is a gigantic war hammer designed for a giant. It is as tall as Diane with its head being double-sided with one side being a typical hammer and the other being a war pick. Gideon also includes a pommel on its other end. Sasha Braus cried out in a fright: "W-What is that?! Another Titan!?" Cecelia stated with even Abigail and Alexandra: "It's okay! This is Diane! She's not a Titan but another friend of mine!" Seeing more of these Titans rushing in quite a line, Diane slammed the Gideon into the ground of which impacted and raised a large number of jagged rocks: _**"Rush Rock!"**_ She then controlled these rocks to be launched in rapid speed at the large amount of the Titans that were about to ambush and devour the unexpected cadets. The Female Titan has no choice but to retreat into what would be at Eren's direction.

Armin said in shock and worry: "No, no, no! That's the direction where Eren is at with the others...!" Diane said to Cecelia before she starts ton the pursue: "King and Gowther are over there. We decided to split as soon as Merlin filled us in of what's going on. Follow me!" Cecelia kicked a bit on the side for her black stallion to motion forward on the run: "Hyah!" In a rather large forest, Levi and a few of his cadets such as Petra and Eld have Eren accompanied them as they're being chased by the Female Titan. Just as the Female Titan got rapidly close, Eren looks behind to see something moving faster than a blink of an eye attacking the foe in all directions. Levi noticed it as well and ordered the cadets to use their gears to retreat into the trees to hide. What was attacking the enemy is a long and broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. The one who is responsible for this weapon to be used is King the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. King's fairy form resembles a young boy with short brown hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and brownish-orange eyes. He wears a long orange and an aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. He also carries a green leopard pattern pillow which is actually a transformation of his spear Chastiefol. Despite being a fairy, he has yet to grow visible wings. However, his magic is not to be underestimated as he is known as the Fairy King Harlequin. No one in this world knows who he is, but this strangely puts Levi's mind at ease because King just might be yet another of Cecelia's friends. Using his inherit power called Disaster, he seemed to have control over the nature: from rapidly growing the vines on the trees around the Female Titan to capture "her" to hardening of which any sort of movement can cut her skin and bone. Levi decides to confront the stranger as he stated: "Who are you? You'r certainly not from around here." The fairy king turned to the captain and answered: "No, I'm not. My name is King and we both have a friend in common. I also have a half-sister named Rika." Levi managed to put two and two together and responded: "I see. So I was right. You are another friend of Cecelia with magic. As if things couldn't get any crazier." He said it like that because he still finds it hard to believe that magic actually exists. Gowther the Goat's Sin of Lust along with the newest Seven Deadly Sins member named Anastasia the Peacock's Sin of Remorse both led the way for Erwin and his other cadets after explaining of who they are and of their common bond with Cecelia.

Anastasia is a young woman in the age of eighteen in appearance. She has an hourglass figure of a goddess in similar to Cecelia with her chestnut-brown hair and a pair of eyes of a rare husky blue color. In her normal form as halves of both a goddess and a demon, she's always on the run from both clans because of how she is. Despite looking as if she's eighteen, her actual age is of 2900 years. She was just a young child when the time of the Holy War was around three thousand years ago. Her Sacred Treasure is a Bo Staff that can transform into any weapon she chooses on the battlefield. Gowther starts to think as soon as he sees this Female Titan and turned to Erwin before speaking: "I can offer to read into this creature's memories. That way, even you would know who this culprit is." Axel chuckled and said, "No way. You can do that? Well, that would give us the time we need to know who this Female Titan is." Erica nodded in agreement and Erwin looked at Levi who finished talking to King at the moment. Levi seemed to have heard what Gowther was saying and he said when he's standing on the head of the Female Titan: "You know? There are a lot of shit that I don't know about. But so far, it seems as if these strangers with magic have something that has me thinking back on my previous decision. If I were to have magic of my own, I would like to cut off the hands and legs of that person inside you. What do you think of that?" Suddenly, the Female Titan lets out a loud screech of which Cecelia, Diane, Alexandra, Abigail, and the other cadets like Armin and Reiner with Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, and Sasha can hear before entering the forest. Cecelia said as even she pushes her horse forward: "Diane! Go on ahead! That might be the Female Titan up ahead!" Diane nodded and ran as fast as she could through the trees. On the other side of the forest, Miche said to Erwin: "Sir! I can smell the Titans coming this way in every direction at full speed...!" Erwin calls in for the cadets to form in to push the Abnormal Titans back, but everyone was in shock when those Titans completely ignored them! One of the soldiers called out: "Three Titans have broken through! Captain Levi!" Levi grunted in annoyance as he stomped on the head of the Female Titan: Hey! What did you do?! Call in some friends, didn't you?"

Halfway running, Diane said as she could see a dozen if not more of the Abnormal Titans running towards the center: "I won't be able to make it in time!" She sets forth the previous attack from before and the whole ground shakes even the extremely tall trees of the forest. Gunther wondered in shock: "What the Hell was that?!" Diane called out as she pursued forward: **_"Rush Rock!"_** The large amount of jagged rocks rapidly launched far and wide to cover the grounds. Erwin and the others watched in shock as each of those jagged rocks pierce either through the chests or the heads of the Abnormal Titan as they all went down three at once in max. Miche's sharp sense of smell picked up an unusual yet pleasant scent as he said: "This one doesn't smell like any Titan that I would know or encounter." He's right in some sense as Diane was running to the scene with the Gideon in her hold. Erica was about to attack out of defense by striking first but stopped as King flew in forward: "N-No! It's okay! This is Diane! She's Cecelia's friend too!" Levi used his gear to land at a nearby tree so he'll be in the same level as where Diane is standing as she talking to King. Then, he asked her: "Just how many of you and your friends are Cecelia's friends?" He's being rather blunt about this when asking the question. He's not normally approachable in the eyes of the public. But if he wants to trust any outsiders, he hopes to know at least one thing: if Cecelia knows that person personally and how. Diane answered: "Well! There are ten of us that are her friends, sir." Levi is a little surprised that this Giant who is as tall as most of the common Titans is another dear friend to Cecelia. Gowther spoke up in a matter-of-fact kind of way as he tipped his glasses a bit: "There's no one inside the Female Titan's body." This caught even Erwin's attention and Diane carried Levi in her hand towards the body of the enemy. As it turns out, Gowther was right because the nape of the neck was slashed open despite the hands seemingly covering it. Anastasia said in confusion, "But how can that be? That thing didn't even move one bit." Gowther said when looking at his friend of a half-goddess and half-demon: "This culprit has likely slipped away when Diane took down the Abnormal Titans. But I don't that we should be worried. The captain and Ban are at the east while Merlin and Escanor are at the west of this area." Erwin called out an order: "Retreat in formation back to Wall Maria!" Levi looked around and saw Alexandra and Abigail rejoining with the rest. But as soon as he noticed that Cecelia isn't among the group, he frowned a bit and asked Alexandra when joining the group: "Hey! Where is Cecelia? I thought I told you before not to let her out of your sight." Alexandra responded to her older brother: "She have left with a young man with blond hair and green eyes and a tall man with pale blue spiky hair and red eyes. She said that they are two of her other friends that would accompany Diane." Here is what happened back then:

_Earlier when Diane pursued forward to where the Female Titan had let out "her" piercing scream, Abigail looked onto the side and was about to use her own Gear when a huge Abnormal Titan was about to grab her. But that's when there were "flashes of light" as if blades are cutting up something nearby. The entire arm of that Abnormal Titan was cut into several big pieces from the tips of the fingers all the way up to its shoulder. A voice of a man spoke from one of the huge branches: "Eyes open there. I might not be able to protect you all the time." This man is very tall and muscular man with tan skin and possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles and usually has a slouch. He has short and spiky pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows with scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his jaw and extending down to his neck, he has quite a large scar. He is shown wearing a red leather jacket and pants with metal studs sewn into both alongside shoes of a similar yet darker color. in his hold, he has a Sacred Treasure of a weapon called the Courechouse that's designed specifically as an ornate four section-staff with the ends being spikes. Cecelia called out with a smile on her face: "Ban! You're here too? It's good to see you again." Abigail rode alongside her and asked, "umm...Cecelia? Do you know this guy?" Cecelia responded when turning to her and Alexandra: "Indeed I do. This is Ban the Fox's Sin of Greed. He was like my mentor in combat when my parents have passed away but mostly like a loyal comrade and friend to me." The Abnormal Titan roared as its eyes are directed right at Ban before charging forward. Ban wasted no time on using this ability called the Banishing Kill under his inherit power called Snatch. The Banishing Kill is a technique that allows him to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from this Abnormal Titan. This allowed him to slice its head completely off before landing on one of the other tree to stand alongside his friend known as Meliodas. Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is much older, which would make sense as he is more than three thousand years old. He is exceptionally short compared to even the tall and handsome Ban with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair of which further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular with his body possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He often wears an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep just below his shoulder._

Levi turned to Alexandra and stated an order: "You and Abigail better get to Eren now! I'll catch up with you after finding Cecelia" Erica stayed behind with Erwin and Axel as Levi landed on Diane's head. He then said when she slightly looked up for their eyes to meet: "Hey...your name is Diane, right? If your friends are out there, we better not waste any more time and get moving." King flew alongside Diane after she got Gowther sitting on her left shoulder and she took off on foot. She kept in a safe distance but not too far away from Alexandra and Abigail just in case any other Titans might come out of nowhere for yet another ambush. Meanwhile, Eren is ordered to retreat back to HQ and he decided to trust on his teammates as the Female Titan was temporarily blinded and was cornered into one of the huge trees with her right hand covering the nape of her neck. But then, a tragedy took place of which changed the formation and the teamwork into disarray. The Female Titan caught Eld by "her" teeth and killed him by biting him in half! Petra yelled out in shock as the enemy spat out the lower half of the boy: "Eld!" Eren couldn't believe his eyes and turned the cables back around at full speed. Petra is in shock as she tried her best to retreat: "What?! She can see?! That's impossible! It hasn't been thirty seconds!" To her shock, the Female Titan has her right eye fully healed before getting up on her feet to charge in forward. Petra gasped in shock and horror: "Only one eye?! She channeled her energy into one eye to grow it back quicker?! How can she do that?!" Oruo called out from afar: "Petra! Pull yourself together! PETRA!" Just when it looked like Petra is about to die from this devastating kick, something fast got right in front of Petra and held the foot firmly in place. This gave Petra the time to pull herself together and setting herself in one of the hidden trees. And to Oruo's surprise, that unknown force strongly pushed the foot back of which sent the Female Titan flying to skid a few feet away from the area which taking down a few tall trees.

"I'm not going to kill you...but I won't let you destroy any lives either. You might be wondering why. Well...here is my answer. Because I have many others I swore to protect!"


	11. The Redeeming Dragon Master

Disclaimer to avoid stealing credits: Lightsworn is referred in the Yugioh franchise. Also, the three dragons are also from Yugioh: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, and the Lightsworn's Judgment Dragon. On this chapter and the previous chapter, Anastasia the Peacocks Sin of Remorse is another OC based on the Seven Deadly Sins by my Amino friend Rika.

* * *

Eren thought that it was Cecelia as the voice is similar to her own. But it's not the Cecelia that she normally would look like as the dust cleared away a bit. It is true that it is her, but she's in a completely different look. Instead of black, it's fuller and longer with the colors of silver-white and lightly blue tints at the ends of her hair. Her left eye is light-blue with silver and her right eye is as gold as the sun. She wears an elegant corset-like jumpsuit, white stockings, and light-blue slip-on shoes. She has a pair of white powerful dragon wings and matching colored dragon tail as she still wears the one half of the red amulet around her neck. This is one of her many secrets about herself: she's not just the Redemption Keyblade Master. She's also the Lightsworn hybrid born with an immense amount of magic that makes her rivaled up to godhood. Besides such feats, even her five senses are heightened in this form. It's proven when she flew in a spiral around the leg from the kick that the Female Titan tried to execute when using the Hardening ability to crush her bones. That kick was a miss as Cecelia made a quick flight into the air and swooped down in an aerial of a spin. She powered herself with magic as her right foot was out for the kick: _**"Sacred Dragon...Spiral Kick!"**_ The Female Titan tried to dodge as her arms aren't fully healed, but the spinning kick in an aerial ace by form knocked the head back and caused the forehead to bleed. This also caused a massive amount of lightning shocks that are heavenly before that Female Titan was being sent backwards into four huge trees. By that time, Abigail called out as she and Alexandra got to him: "Eren! Are you okay?!" Eren nodded while trying to calm himself down: "I'm fine! Eld is dead...but everyone else is safe." Alexandra looked up as soon as another ability was called out: _**"Lightsworn...Dragon Fist!"**_ As Cecelia's fist is met with the punch from the Female Titan after the arms are now fully healed, more of the heaven's lightning surged from Cecelia's punch and into the arm of that foe from the fist and up to the shoulders until the shock blew up in her face. Flying upwards, Cecelia stretched her arms to the sides across and a bright light of conjuring magic appeared as she grabbed onto her weapons: the Redemption Keyblade and one other that's called the Lightsworn Keyblade that's white and golden with the angelic design to represent the traits of such a godly clan. She folded her dragon wings to gain a boost of speed downwards and attacked in the signature style like Levi. The Redemption Keyblade releases the shocks of white lightning and the Lightsworn Keyblade of heaven's lightning in sunlight's gold when she starts to cut all over the body. The Female Titan has to cover the nape of her neck after being blinded of her injured eyes again as she tumbled backwards against the tree. Alexandra thought in shock as she, Abigail, Eren, and everyone began to watch: _"Is that...Cecelia? She's different...stronger...and faster! That Female Titan didn't even have the time to harden or regenerate!"_

Cecelia said out as she stretched her hand out: **_"Time Stop!"_** What happened next is when three waves of magic emits onto the Female Titan and not even that Titan can move an inch. Ban appeared as he landed on one of the trees as Cecelia is using her dragon wings to stay above the ground: "You stopped time for thirty seconds for a reason, huh?" Abigail said in shock when watching this entire scene unfolding: "Wait...stopping time? T-That's impossible! No one is able to do that!" The Redeeming Dragon herself nodded: "That's right. The Hardening ability isn't in effect, but her skin is still tough. What I need is her body to be weakened so my next attack will break through. That way, you can capture the culprit from the nape of the neck." Ban grinned as he jumped off from high above and successfully landed on his feet with his Courehouse weapon ready to be used: "I'll take down the exterior of the body with my high speed barrage of attacks!" The feats are impossible as not even Alexandra herself could do those feats let alone having magic to do the impossible. But once again, even she was underestimated as Cecelia starts to gather up magic into her two Keyblades. At the same time, Ban releases his high-speed attacks using the Crazy Hunt. It's a technique used by Ban to extract the vital organs of multiple enemies simultaneously. In this case, it rapid cuts down the powerfully thick skin while preventing the Hardening ability from taking place. From what's going on with Cecelia, there were three different dragon roars as she's getting stronger than before with the whole forest shaking much despite that she's in the air from her dragon wings. There were three dragon spirits that seemed to aiding her: a silver dragon with azure-colored eyes, a white dragon with piercing sky blue eyes, and a majestic dragon of white and gold as if being summoned from the heavenly gates. By that time, Diane arrived as Levi is still on her head, Gowther sitting on her left shoulder, King is flying on her right. Erwin, Erica, Axel, and Miche have also arrived and were in shock when Ban is executing in the same high speed of attacks like Levi at that very moment.

_**"Sacred Lightsworn...Dragon Strike!"**_

Cecelia released the huge blast of white lightning, sun's fire, and heaven's lightning with pure magic from her two Keyblades as she strikes forward. Diane and King held back Levi for this reason: the combined element attacks of magic rapidly and severely destroyed most of the body as both hands are dropped down and the nape of the neck is exposed. Cecelia called out: "Ban! Now's the time! Go for it!" Levi's eyes widened as he recognized her voice and looked onward. Ban grinned and performed this technique called Fox Hunt. This is best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows Ban to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself while seemingly bypassing any obstructions. In this case, he managed to capture the culprit inside the nape of the Female Titan as the body is rapidly evaporating and decaying. Much to the shock of every cadet, the enemy that Ban had captured is Annie herself. Alexandra fell onto her knees in disbelief as Cecelia flew down and landed on her feet to walk up to Ban who's now carrying the unconscious Annie. Before the two of them could speak, Levi used his gear and got up to about a foot in front of them. There was no way that Cecelia could transform back to normal and be in denial. She might as well face the consequences of her actions. But as she looked up to meet his gaze, she was taken aback by surprise. She was expecting anger, but there were none at all. He took a few steps forward and reached out his left hand to tuck away a bit of her silver-white hair behind her left ear. She was about to speak, but he pulled her forward and right into his arms of which even surprised Abigail and Eren. Normally, Levi wouldn't even have a cute girl to be this close to him. But at this moment, it looked as if he doesn't care of what Cecelia looks like as he said this to her: "I don't know what you're truly capable of. But I'm glad that you're safe, Cecelia." On the way back, most of the cadets are on their horses to get back home. Eld's body are repaired back together by King's inherit magic called Disaster of which gives him over life and death in nature. But it's unfortunate that not even Merlin the Boar's Sin of Gluttony can't bring Eld back to life. The body that is later preserved for a proper funeral is in one of the seven rooms in this tavern called the Boar's Hat of which this huge green creature of a pig is walking alongside the horses joined in a group outside. One by one, Cecelia introduced even Levi and Eren with her eight friends as she turned to the last member: "...and this is Anastasia. She's the Peacock's Sin of Remorse and the newest member of the team."

Levi was silent at this time as he turned to Cecelia as he sees her as her normal human self. He asked as he sips on his cup of tea the usual way: "So let me get this straight. The eight of you are these Deadly Sins and you know Cecelia's parents?" Merlin the Boar's Sin of Gluttony responded: "I know that it's a lot to take in. And I can understand that because magic isn't so common here in your world." Erwin spoke up after sitting next to his sister: "For one I believe it to be true. Otherwise, I never would have been reunited with my long lost sister again." Miche added in when turning around from looking out the window: "It is bizarre. That much is certain. But if it's for the betterment for humanity, I'm down for it." Erwin then said when looking onto the opposite direction: "I also want to thank you for protecting Erica all this time. I never would have thought that I would see her again." Axel chuckled before grinning: "Hey. It's not a problem at all. Even if she's not related, I'm not about to leave her on her own like that. Now, the only problem so far is how to keep up with you and your cadets." Erwin chuckled along with a smile of his own, "You'll be able to catch up soon enough." The green pig flew over the walls and landed in the field close to the training grounds before digging to be buried underneath for the tavern itself to be on the ground. As the sun is setting down, Alexandra was silent through the entire journey back. She can't understand why Annie would kill Eld and then tried to capture Eren but failed to do so. Gowther spoke up as he walks outside to meet the others: "Annie Leonhart is ordered to capture Eren by a man named Zeke Yeager." Levi was the first to stand up on his feet and demanded: "How the Hell do you get that information? And how would I know that you're making it up?" It's quite understandable that he could be skeptical, especially with everything that has been going on. Cecelia answered to him, "That's because Gowther's Invasion magic allows him to look into the memories of his targets. He can even alter those memories if given the chance." Erwin even knows better than to accuse Cecelia of lying because she inherits her mother's honesty and her father's dedication in her blood. Jean spoke up and said out: "Hold it. So you can look into people's memories? If so, are there any of these traitors in our nest?" Gowther said this as he's tipping his glasses a bit: "Sorry. But I'm ordered by Captain Levi to only seek into certain memories. Got to respect the captain." Jean crossed his arms against his chest and muttered: "What a lame excuse. Don't you care about humanity?" Cecelia steps in and responds to him: "Actually, Gowther is a doll sort of speak. Think of it like being the Tin Man who longs for a heart in the story." Jean scoffed with a grunt: "Then, I don't buy into this bullshit of him reading Annie's memories."

Just then, a bit of brightly blue magic entered into the necks of Jean, Eren, and Levi. That came from Gowther's index finger of his right hand and Cecelia shakes her head when standing in between Erwin and Miche: "Welp! This isn't going to be good." Before anyone could ask, Gowther turned to Jean and said out: "Jean? You said that you like Cecelia as a reliable friend. But you actually have dirty fantasies about her as well as on Diane when you first met her." Diane's face went brightly red and King looks like he's about to kill someone as Jean stammered: "W-What the Hell?! I-I-I do not think like that!" Gowther continued on speaking from here: "You even was hoping that she would be a year younger than you so you can-" He got interrupted by the plummeting fists coming from Diane as she was shouting out loud: "What is wrong with you, Gowther?! Why do you have to be so nosy and mean?! Even a gentleman has much of the rights as a lady to have some secrets, you jerk!" Abigail was shocked, but Rika couldn't help but laugh as she was floating in the air next to King who's watching the whole thing. Erwin turned to the side and asked, "So it's crucial that we don't have any dirty secrets, isn't it?" Cecelia answered with a weak chuckle: "Just as long as it would never include anything of a betrayal, I suppose." Gowther is surprisingly not injured as the dusts cleared out. He's only dirty on his clothes as he continued on speaking: "As for you, Eren Yeager...during the first day since Cecelia came to the headquarters, you were curious about her." Eren replied as he helped Gowther on his feet out of the hole on the ground: "That's right. Ever since I heard that her parents were two of the best cadets besides Captain Levi, I do try to stay on her good side." Gowther added as he starts to clean his glasses: "But during that time, you thought that she's around your age. Thinking that if it is the case, you might try asking her out on a date." That's when Eren's body tensed up and Levi was giving him the death glare. At the same time, Armin and Abigail tried to hold back Mikasa as Abigail herself couldn't stop laughing a bit. Alexandra turned to the young man and said in a worried tone: "Eren...you might want to run." Abigail said to Mikasa while trying to fight back her laughter: "Calm down Mikasa. She's probably isn't interested in Eren anyways!"

Gowther starts to look into his glasses as he speaks again: "Captain Levi? You are known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier. You are also a trusted ally and friend towards Ryu and Sayuri of who are Cecelia's parents. Hmm..." Levi looked onto the side as Gowther continued to speak: "Maybe, it's the alcohol Ban gave me is clouding my mind. But...I see that Ryu was talking to you about Cecelia openly." Levi's eyes widened a bit as he spoke up: "That's right. It was last year when he was alive. He couldn't stop saying of how proud he is of her." Gowther added this in his usually distinctively emotionless tone: "But what Ryu was trying to do of which you didn't know was that he's hoping to plant in something in your head that Cecelia could your ideal wife." It was now Alexandra's turn to laugh because that memory was never mentioned and Levi looked like he's about to go for the kill. But then, he was pulled back by this sudden warm embrace. He turned a bit to the side to see that it was Cecelia who did so out of nowhere. He could smell the scented oil of waterlilies and apple blossoms, but he didn't pull away from her grasp. Instead, he seemed to calm down and looked into her eyes to subtly and silently thank her for easing down his nerves and stress. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the time to relax just yet. Tonight is a funeral for Eld and a few other fallen comrades before him. And with Annie being captured and restrained, it's only a matter of time before something of a twist would take place.


	12. Redemption: God Help the Outcasts

Dinner is served as Ban has prepared a filling feast for every cadet in the headquarters. Rika was with King as Diane is joining the others in the body shape of a human being. Merlin was the one who made the medicine to give Diane the temporary human-size body but still has her powers. Alexandra tried her best to have fun and relax. But after knowing of Annie's memories and of the objective, she wonders if she made a mistake along the way. Cecelia came out wearing a strapless black dress of which the skirt is long and flowing. She even wears a pair of black stockings and a pair of formal slip-on shoes of the same color. This night after dinner is going to be the funeral for the death of Eld in the hands of Annie who is labeled as the traitor for mankind due to the evidence that she's the Female Titan. Cecelia steps into the church of which every cadet that knows and cares about him are silently grieving in their given seats. Levi was silent as Petra couldn't help but cry. Annie is held in custody and Merlin used this spell called Power Containment. This prohibits Annie from transforming into the Female Titan, but this only gives little victory. Cecelia walks up to the altar as some if not all of the cadets have something to say for Eld. She spoke through the silence in the church: "Ladies and gentlemen...children of all ages...I have seen many that have fallen for the greater good when growing up. But remember this by heart. One loved one may be gone from this world, but it doesn't mean that the same person is lost forever. It means that the ones that have fallen and departed in whatever form are in a better place. So please don't despair. And for those of you that are losing hope...do not let your hearts be troubled. Things may seem to be dire and in disarray. And I have even seen those of you losing hope. I can understand that because I would feel that way as well. And this is why...I often sing this song...for I know that we as the outcasts will live to tell a tale and to brighten our future together as one..." As soon as she said those words, she walked up to the church piano and sat down in front of it. With her fingers playing the keys, she looked up at Levi and the others before these words would come out of her mouth:

_I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer  
Yes, I know I am just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
__Still, I see your face and wonder:  
"Were you once an outcast too?"_

Levi was stoic in his facial expression, but his heart felt as if the chains of his inner guilt is lifting up from his shoulders. Cecelia continued with the song as her fingers danced to the piano keys:

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth_  
_God help the outcasts  
__They look to You still  
__God help the outcasts or nobody will_

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many less lucky than I  
God help the outcasts  
The poor and downdrod  
God help the outcasts  
The children of God..._

Bertholdt Hoover was sitting next to Alexandra and allowed her to move a bit closer to him. He knows of how much this is internally affecting her as if she might be blaming herself for what had happened to Eld even now. Bertholdt has his mind and heart being troubled after hearing that Annie is captured and labeled as the traitor for mankind. If things get worse, he will have to make a choice that will change forever. Some of the citizens were on their knees to pray out their hearts as Cecelia continued to sing her own heart out with her fingers dancing on the piano keys still yet:

_I don't know if there's a reason  
Why some are blessed, some not  
Why the few You seem to favor?  
They fear us, flee us  
Trying not to see us...!_

Levi remembered of how his mother was an "escort" in the Underground District. It was her only way to provide for the both of them at the time. He would even hear her pray this whenever she goes to bed: that he will find happiness, freedom, and love even if she's no longer living. He suddenly felt something wet from his cheek and touched it with his fingertip. He realized that those are tears and he didn't think that he would shed any tears until now:  
_  
_

_God help the outcasts  
The tattered and torn  
__Seeking an answer to why they were born  
Winds of misfortune have blown them about  
You made the outcasts  
Don't cast them out..._

_The poor and unlucky  
The weak and the odd  
God help the outcasts  
The children of God...!_

Cecelia could feel those tears that she failed to hold back when singing the last part of the song as the moonlight shined above from the church window. She struggled from the inside as she was convinced that her parents were murdered because she has the power to "help the outcasts" by reforming the Titans with her magic into human beings to give even the lost souls redemption. Levi walked over to her and placed his hand on her right shoulder. To everyone's surprise, he pulled her up and embraced her in his arms before saying this: "Your parents would be proud of you. So don't blame yourself for their deaths..." Reiner Braun could see what's going on and started to think: Cecelia just might be Levi's weakness for what he, Bertholdt, and Annie are ordered to do. If things go as planned, their mission will grant them passage to go back home. But even Cecelia will have to see what the next challenge will bring.


	13. True Test of Magic First-Hand

A few days passed and Annie will not say a single word. Merlin the Boar's Sin of Gluttony has the Power Containment seal on Annie so the latter wouldn't transform into the Female Titan. Alexandra was still in denial that her own close friend would betray humanity like that. With the sun barely rising, Cecelia had herself an early breakfast and began to head out the door. Rika quickly caught up with her childhood friend and asked: "Cecelia? What's wrong? You're making a facial expression that says that something bad is going to happen if you don't act quickly." Cecelia turned to her friend and said: "That's because something bad is going to happen. At precisely 6:30AM, bring King and Ban with you. Tell Merlin and the others to meet me on top of the gates of Wall Rose. No later than that." Rika shivered a bit because she knows that Cecelia is serious if she's giving out a specific order. On top of the walls of Wall Rose, Eren was with Abigail, Mikasa, Armin, Conny, and Hanji as they seemed to be interested in even the Seven Deadly Sins. Bertholdt noticed that Reiner looks uneasy for the most part. Reiner began to speak: "I have been gone for too long...three years of this madness...surrounded by idiots..." During this time, Cecelia's mind was speaking as she's trying to get to the others as fast as she can: _"If I was anything like the cadets or even Captain Levi, I would say that what I'm about to do is insane without any proof. But...I'm not like them. I'm a Lightsworn hybrid...the Redemption Master...the Redeeming Dragon. And usually, the dreams I would see in my sleep would happen one way or another. If I don't act now, Eren is going to be kidnapped...by Reiner the Armored Titan and Bertholdt the Colossal Titan!" _The bursts of energy are let loose by lightning and Cecelia barely got to the group as Armin called out: "Eren! Run away!" Cecelia stretched out her right hand and motioned it from one side to another as her mind is set on an ability in a hurry: _**"Time Stop!"**_She temporarily stopped time and Mikasa took this as an opportunity to grab Eren and use her gear to get out of harm's way. It took ten seconds as the clock hits 6:30AM on the dot for the Time Stop ability to deplete. Although it prevented Eren from being kidnapped, this doesn't change the fact of what's unfolding right now: Reiner is the Armored Titan and Bertholdt is the Colossal Titan. Major steam is coming out from the Colossal Titan and it's strong enough to keep the other cadets at bay. If anyone gets close, their skin and bones will melt away rapidly in pain. Cecelia looks around and sees that Rika did bring in the Seven Deadly Sins, but they won't get here fast enough. She turned to Eren before saying this: "Shall we take on Reiner together?" Eren seemed to like the idea as they both jumped down from the wall. As soon as he bites onto his hand, the same energy from before was let loose as he transformed into his Titan Shifter form and Cecelia performed a few twirls in the air to land safely on his head.

Cecelia looks over and said to Eren: "I got something that might help. The effects might be temporary, but it should give you an edge or two. Do you trust me?" The Titan Shifter looked up and nodded his head as Reiner in his Armored Titan form is about to go for the punch:

_**"Dragon Gift!"**_

Cecelia empowered Eren's Titan Shifter form with about 10% of her magic if not more. She said to him as the enemy is approaching fast: "I gave you ten percent of my magic. This should boost your Titan power by tenfold against a huge disadvantage." As it turns out, she wasn't wrong about it. The proof is shown as Reiner delivers a devastating blow, but Eren blocked it with his hand like how he saw Cecelia blocked punches with her hands in the means of Kung Fu or Chinese martial arts. He pulled Reiner forward and delivered a roundhouse kick into the face to send the enemy to ski backwards by a few feet. Cecelia almost fell off but was caught by Eren as he puts her down on one of the nearby trees. His eyes seemed to give her a silent saying to say that she can support him on the sidelines. She nodded in agreement and Reiner is back on his feet again. The Armored Titan charged in fast, but that was where he made a mistake. As if remembering how Cecelia did her kicks on Annie, Eren did the basics to say the least: spinning to do a backwards Crescent Kick to the face and it was in quite a strength as Reiner roared in pain from his bleeding nose. Eren noticed that and took in the opportunity to grip Reiner's head beneath his arm and locks his legs around Reiner's torso. With Eren holding Reiner in a lock, Cecelia brings out the Redemption Keyblade and the Lightsworn Keyblade as she lunged forward: _**"Sacred Dragon Claw!"**_ She moved fast that the enemy didn't know what hit him as she strikes behind the knees. This lets out these ethereal dragon claws of white lightning and heaven's golden lightning as the combination rapidly crippled Reiner's mobility and painfully paralyzing him. Hanji said in awe: "Of course...that Armored Titan must have the flaws of warriors. Despite being sheathed in armor, certain places such as the groin or under the arms have to uncovered for freedom of movement. In this case, she found the weakness behind the knees. Eren uses the advantage to squeeze Reiner's head with all his might of which caused the armor at his nape begins to shatter. Reiner lets out a loud roar as if calling for help and the cadets that are atop of the wall scouted the area. Neither Titan is coming, but that's what worries Cecelia as the Armored Titan's nape plating shatters and sprays blood. Conny and the others atop the Wall notice the Colossal Titan beginning to move. Suddenly, the rib cage holding the Colossal Titan to the Wall breaks on one side and this caused Bertholdt as the Colossal Titan to topple over right above Eren and Reiner. One scout calls out in a fright: "Above you! Look out!" Eren couldn't get away in time as Bertholdt is plummeting himself down of which this caused an enormous explosion in a ferocious burst of steam!

With the winds hardly clearing up, there was something that's glowing brightly green and appeared to be beautiful in its design. Upon a closer inspection, it was the magic barrier known as the Pollen Garden as King was floating on the side with the Spirit Spear Chastiefol by his side. On top of that, Rika was flying forward as she's guiding the rest of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins to aid the cadets. Eren is protected, but there are no signs of Reiner or Bertholdt. That's when everyone sees Reiner in his Armored Titan form having Bertholdt on his shoulder as the two of them retreated. Mikasa was about to go after them in a fit of rage, but she maneuvered her gear to barely dodge the lightning. She shouted at Cecelia angrily: "Why are you helping them?!" Cecelia protested as she caught up with Rika: "It's not me!" "No...but I did," said an unfamiliar voice of a girl to the cadets. Cecelia lightly growled as she turned her head towards the direction of the person: "Larxene...the Savage Nymph." It is indeed Larxene of Savage Nymph of Organizaion XIII as she and Marluxia the Graceful Assassin appeared as well. Larxene wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Larxene's eyes are cyan and she is very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to other members due to her gender, though this belies her true strength. Larxene wears the normal Organization black coat and gloves, but her black boots are more feminine and are heeled. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Larxene's eyes are cyan and she is very slim with an hourglass figure when compared to other members due to her gender, though this belies her true strength. As a tall and elegant Nobody with feminine features, Marluxia wears the basic Organization uniform of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. His hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. Cecelia looked at the duo and responded: "Are you two looking for something?" Larxene chuckled in a sadistic matter: "Cut to the chase. We're here by the boss to punish Erica for her betrayal to the Organization by truly making her a Dusk of a Nobody and using her heart to our greater cause." Cecelia knows that this can't be good if they are left alive even barely to retreat. One good thing is that Erica isn't among the group at this moment. She looked at her shadow and noticed that it's pointing in a certain direction in front of the sun to say that she has five minutes left. She smirked a bit and said as she conjured two of her given Keyblades: "Too bad that I won't let you two pass through this area or retreat...not even for five minutes."

This is when Eren remembered that the Dragon's Gift ability will wear off in ten minutes. And since it's still in effect for five more minutes, this is when he starts to charge right at them. Cecelia took it as her cue to send a blast of white lightning on Larxene to push her back so the Titan Shifter form of Eren will deal with Marluxia. Larxene carries a set of eight throwing Knives between her fingers in battle. Her main set of knives are collectively called Foudre, which means "Lightning" in French. Each knife appears as one of the Organization insignia's spikes in yellow and blue. Larxene will either throw these weapons at her opponent or speed by them while slashing them with the knives still between her fingers. Armin said with a worried expression: "We got to help them somehow...!" Hanji shook her head and said: "No...at least not until we are in the clear. This is magic, so anything is possible and we don't know what those guys have planned." Mikasa was frustrated, but she knows that Hanji is right. In lightning speed, Larxene moves fast like a ninja as she infused her weapon blades with lightning magic while sending lightning attacks forward. Cecelia powered up the Redemption Keyblade with her own magic and said out this technique that she learned from Meliodas: **_"Full Counter!"_** Right at that very moment, the Redemption Keyblade glowed as she made a backlash or a "backhand" with it. This tehcnique not only sent the entire attack right back, but it also doubled both the power and the damage right back at Larxene! The Savage Nymph yelled in pain as the double of the damages got to her as well as her own attack that doubled in power. On the other side, Marluxia fights using the attribute of Flower and wields a large, rose pink and dark green scythe. The petals he commands have the appearance of cherry blossoms. He executed more than his share of his blade attacks that would cut even the toughest steel, but either Eren's skin is fully healed in seconds or the skin hardens like dragon scales. Hanji wondered in confusion: "That's not like any Hardening ability of a Titan that I would know of." Ban chuckled and patted on her head before saying this: "It's Cecelia's magic doing its work. You see...your friend Eren has a time limit depending on how much of a percentage Cecelia has given her magic. If it's ten percent for an example, he only has ten minutes until he's back to normal. Despite the time limit, he is given more than a few handy magical abilities in return."

Larxene stumbled backwards as Cecelia is still standing with her two Keyblades in hand. She muttered angrily: "No...how can I lose...to a loser like you?!" Suddenly, the darkness began to overtake her and Cecelia said this: "You've lose because you continue to pursue for your own selfish gain, Larxene. Now, you must pay for the consequences." Larxene called out in fear: "No! Please! Spare me!" This is because of this condition: if she have lose three times, she will cease to exist anymore. It was given to her by Xemnas when he discovered a way that even the fallen Nobodies of the Organization can do their roles. Marluxia tried to ambush Cecelia for seemingly killing Larxene, but Eren punched forward and sent him flying with quite an electrifying explosion into several trees of which seemed to have broken some of his bones severely. During the mid-crisis, Marluxia tried to activate the Doom ability that works as a Death Sentence in an instant in some sense. But once again, Cecelia performed the Full Counter. As a result, this doubles the "damage" of which not only painfully hurts Marluxia but also sent him away from existence the same way that it happened to Larxene. Eren is back in his human form as Rika called out when flying over: "Cecelia! I'm so sorry that we're late!" Cecelia pinched the temple in between her eyes and glared a bit: "What took you so long to get Meliodas and the others. I thought that I told you to arrive here at 6:30 in the morning." Rika got embarrassed and she answered: "On the way over here, some of the Heartless were attacking the civilians. We couldn't just leave them defenseless like that." That would explain of why even Ban was running late on meeting with her and the cadets. One of the Nobodies called a Dusk witnessed everything and quickly retreated to warn its master.


	14. Someone to Love & Protect: My Sanctuary

A few hours passed by as Cecelia is called in by Hanji to meet up with Levi and Erwin as well as Erica and Axel. It was the afternoon after lunch as she was knocking on the door of Erwin's office. Erwin looked at Cecelia and replied: "There are two reasons why I have called you here, Cecelia. Erica and Axel have told me about this Organization XIII. This Xemnas has been hunting her down due to this so-called betrayal of not really being known as a Nobody. Axel also told me that you wouldn't tell anyone because it's something that she want to say to us personally...is that true?" Cecelia couldn't find any way out of this, so she just nodded her head. Erwin just smiled a bit before saying this: "I suppose that there is a lot more that even I don't know. I'm still grateful that my sister is here and alive." Levi spoke up from where he's sitting: "But that's not all. I also have a few words to say. And I want you to be honest with me. No bullshitting around on me." Cecelia got nervous instantly but managed to keep her cool as her eyes are on his. This is what he asked her: "I have received a letter from your father. I know that you are this Redemption Keyblade Master. But is it true that these creatures devouring people were actually people themselves? Is this why that you are here? To be their salvation of hope? That you are the legitimate heiress to the throne of every Wall and District?"

In Levi's mind, a part of him was hoping that it's all just "a dream." The other part of him was hoping that it's real. Cecelia looked down and then back up again before speaking: "Yes...it's all true. Merlin confirmed it to be sure that my father's theory was correct before he and Mother were...murdered. She even kept the evidence in research through their journals that I kept." She gave Levi the journals that belonged to her parents before she quickly walks out the door. Axel sighed as he rubbed the back of his head: "I knew that she was going to react like that." Hanji asked in confusion: "What do you mean by that?" Axel sat down on a nearby chair and responded: "I didn't want to be like I'm rude for snooping around. But I'm going to be honest with even Captain Levi here. The truth is that she's been in love with Levi ten years ago ever since her Dad would tell her stories about him. But she knows that even he wouldn't really believe that magic is real, especially when it's a part of her growing up. And now that even he knows that she's of royalty and stuff, she felt that it'll put him in danger. Blaming herself for what had happened to her parents...being killed right in front of her and she was forced to retreat to be trained under Yen Sid so no other family would go through her loss." Levi puts the pieces together and finds himself asking a question that he didn't say because of his life and view. He remembered her father Ryu telling him stories about Cecelia as the daughter he's proud of. The last thing he said to Levi before this fateful departure: "Do you have someone you'll love and protect?" That's when it hits him like being snapped back into reality. He puts down the journals and walks outside to find Cecelia. Hanji wondered in confusion: "What's up with Levi?" Erwin chuckled and replied: "I think that Levi has found the answer to Ryu's question before we never heard from him again."

Levi ran towards the bedroom that was made for Cecelia. He knows which one it is because it's on the left side of his own. He bursts into the bedroom and sees that she's not only dressed in her combat attire but that her traveling bag is packed. His eyes widened as he realized that she's going to leave...that he'll probably never see her again. He started to speak firmly to her: "No! I'm letting you walk of this-!" She landed a blow in the chest to knock out a bit of wind and tried to leave. She said as he grabbed onto her wrist: "Stop it! Let me go!" A lot of things are going through his mind, but he knows one thing: he can't let her go. He asked as his head was looking down but still holding onto her wrist: "So now what, huh? Now what? Are you going to abandon me? Abandon me like you were forced to leave your family?" She protested as she strongly pulled away from his grasp: "You don't know the guilt that I feel every day!" He says more as he looks away: "All I was trying to do is protect you...and you won't even let me do that..." He has a feeling that she doesn't want to look weak and broken for the death of her parents. He said more firmly but felt ashamed to look at her for some reason: "You go out there, you're going to die! You know it and I know it too!" She said this as her back is facing him on his right: "But my enemies might use you for their selfish gain. That's why I..." He gets that she would leave so none of her enemies would follow her or use anyone she cares about as a hostage. However, he can't let her go because she's the answer to the question being asked by her father as he spoke: "You can't...you can't do this to me. You can't do this to me! You don't know how much you mean to me!" She wanted to turn around, but she clinched her hands as if trying her best not to shed a tear. Her heart feels in between aching and breaking as he continued when looking at her: "After your father passed away, I made a promise that I will keep you safe! And damn it to Hell I will!"

He walked forward and held her in his arms. He noticed that her body is shaking of which made him embrace her closer to himself: "I will...so you can go out there. You can get far away, but I will always find you." She finally spoke out this question, "But why would you...?" He responded firmly so she can hear him clearly: "Because I love you!" Her eyes widened and her head shot up a bit but didn't turn around yet. She had dreamed more than once that he would say that he loves her: "What did you...?" He said it again but in a tender way as he turned her around: "I love you..." She sees that he was trying to hold back his tears and realizes that his heart was breaking and would have been fully shattered if she leaves. He could feel himself being pulled into her heart from even those eyes of water's beauty: "Damn it, I love you...!" He pulled her closer in for what seems to be their very first kiss that went from tender to passionate and then tender again before pulling his face away to hold her into his arms. "Please...please don't go," he said when holding her in his arms. She said this to him of which was something that he never would have thought she would said: "...I love you too...my Captain Levi..."

* * *

For everyone who is reading this chapter, this is when SMUT or "lemon" will be involved down below. If you don't want to continue beyond this point as you might be sensitive to this subject, please feel free to read the next chapter after this one. You have been warned. And there's no judgment on who likes this or not. I thought that I would give every reader the heads-up

* * *

This day turns into nighttime for some time. After having a light dinner, Levi took Cecelia by her hand and led her into his bedroom. He said that he loves her and he truly meant every bit of it. He led her into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He could tell that she's downright nervous and it could be possible that she has never been with any man before. He has. an idea in mind that might help her to feel relaxed and to make her feel desired and loved. Cecelia could feel Levi walking up behind her and embracing his strong arms around her waist and his nose against her hair. He moved his lips next to her left ear and asked in a whisper: "That scent on your hair is driving me wild. What is it?" She trembled a bit and her cheeks reddened a bit. His voice was husky and somehow manly erotic as she answered: "It's just the scented oil of apple blossoms and sandalwood, Captain Levi..." He lightly grabbed her chin to turn her face to the left so their eyes could meet. He then said this to her: "Just call me Levi. You are my first love. And about that scented oil for your hair...it really suits you." That's when he held her face in place to tenderly kiss her. She starts to kiss him back and that's when their tongues would lap and "dance" within their conjoined lips for their kiss. He starts to untie the sash around her waist that's holding up the kimono of light-blue in place while continuing with the kiss before pulling away from her. Levi whispered near Cecelia's left ear as he said this to her: "Your body is so erotic. It's no wonder that many men would gawk at you as they would think they have a chance with you in their own beds." She gasped when his hands began to fondle her breasts that are large and filling with supple skin all around. At the same time, he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear when going in between the light teasing and his kisses on the side of her neck above the pulse. She tries to speak through his actions on her body as he starts to remove her kimono: "L-Levi! Please don't say such things. It's embarrassing...!" She squeaked a bit because she didn't think that he would carry her in a bridal way in his arms. But it turned out to be this way as he walks over to the bed and places her down to be laid on her back. She was left wearing a white silk bra and matching underwear as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes widened as she sees that his physique is well-developed in musculature, especially on his abs that are like of six packs and a smooth chest. He crawled above her and moved to where he kissed her again but a bit deeper in. After ten seconds, a thin line of saliva disappeared when he pulled back to look into her eyes. He normally would have an emotionless expression on his face, but it's different when his eyes are on her. He growled a bit and said to her, "damn it. How am I so lucky to have you?" He starts to kiss and lightly nibble on the side of her neck. This cause her to moan for the very first time and it only urged him to keep on going as he skillfully removed her bra. Her breasts were large when the bra is holding them up. But now that it's no longer restricting anything, they're full to be in Double-D's or Triple-D's in such fullness in addition to her tanned and curvy hourglass figure underneath him. He shuttered in pleasure and said as he starts to fondle on her breasts: "Good god. Are you sure that you are not a goddess trying to steal me away? If you are, you're going a very good job."

She didn't have the time to reply as she gasped in a moan. That was because he starts to lick the nipple from her left breast and began to suck on it while caressing her other breasts with his left hand. As for his other hand, what she didn't know is that he was already starting to take off his hands after his shoes are removed aong with his socks. He gives the same oral treatment on the other breast when switching sides to please his first love evenly. His kisses and his hands are making sure to leave nothing untouched as he goes further down. From her flat tummy to her curvy hips and her legs with enough plumpness, its as if he wants to give her pleasure as if she is already his loving bride. Their eyes met and she nodded her head when he is at the lower part of her body. This is when she tried to stay silent as he starts to remove her underwear. He parted her legs and started to kiss her inner thighs side to side. His cheeks are reddened and his manhood is getting harder and bigger the further down he goes. His fingers parted the lips of her nether regions of which gotten moistened with smooth skin and a surprisingly pleasant aroma. He growled after licking his lips a little bit: "Damn it Cecelia. You're very beautiful and moist from even your entrance. Nicely brown on the outside and pink on the inside...and your hymen is intact. You really are a virgin..." Before she could protest anything, she gasped in a sharp moan. His lips are up against hers with his tongue dancing to get a few licks of her oozing love juices. From suckles to licks and then back, it's like he's hungry for this very moment to even taste her essence that he has been thirsty for. At the same time without her knowledge as her eyes are closed in ecstasy, he starts to take off his boxers and begins to stroke on his penis firmly and a slightly fast pace from being so turned on. His right hand grabbed onto her left breast above her heart as he pushed his head a bit further. Without realizing it, she bucked her hips of which caused his tongue to hit her G-spot. That caused his member to harden more and he now held her legs open so he can keep his tongue on her from licking and sucking on her sensitive bud to licking inside of her to hit the G-spot over and over again. She moaned out with her head back and her own back arched as her fingers are now grasping onto his hair but not to where it hurts: "Levi...! Levi! I can't...hold it...any more...!" He stopped for the moment and said in a erotic matter: "Then cum for me. Let it go. I want to taste your sweet and delicious juices from you, my love." He then resumed the assault for ten more seconds until she moaned out Levi's name to the heavens. He was surprised by the amount of her love fluids, but he didn't hold back on swallowing every drop being given.

Levi pulled his face away and started to climb up above her before saying this: "You tasted much sweeter than ambrosia. But I'm not done. I want to make you feel more desired...more loved than any man could ever do. I just need to ask you one thing. Do you really love me?" Cecelia cupped onto his left cheek and said when looking into his eyes: "It started when my father would tell me about you when growing up. I started to have feelings for you, but I was afraid that you would turn me down...either because you're already taken or because you might not be the one my father told me about. But now that we know that our feelings are mutual, nothing will make me happier than to have you as my first and last." He felt his heart skipped a bit and he couldn't have been any happier. While kissing her tenderly once more, he starts to rub the head of his penis up and down alongside her "lips" before slowly sliding himself into her inch by inch. He gritted his teeth as he tries to go in deeper: "Damn it...it's so tight...inside of you..." As she held onto his shoulders, his hands are on her hips and he gave her a mighty thrust inside of her. She moaned out his name with her head a bit thrown back and her back arched a bit. Hr body shakes as she can feel the length, width, and girth from his hardened manhood from the inside. He looked down a bit to see bits of blood on him from being inside her and this indicates that she was indeed a virgin. She gasped in between the aftershocks of feeling him from within: "Levi...I think you have just entered into my womb. But it's okay. It feels warm and nice because I love you..." She starts to moan as he starts to thrust in and out of her. His hips would move with a hidden frenzy of raw love and lust for her. The rush is climatic, dynamic, and romantic for the both of them. If it wasn't for her father talking to the both of them about each other, it wouldn't be enough for them to start falling in love despite that it took more than a few years.

There was a huge standing mirror standing on one side of the bed that Cecelia didn't know because her eyes were closed in pure bliss. Levi moaned in between his sentence: "Look my love...look on your left side. Don't we look great together?" She opened her eyes and gasped in awe of which caused her body to tense up from head to toe. From the mirror, their bodies are perfect: natural in love and lust as their duo movements are in perfect sync. He threw his head back a bit as his thrusts are now more passionate and wild like a dragon claiming its mate. He would even suck on both of her nipples while thrusting in and out of her to bring them both to climax. She moaned out: "Levi! I can't hold back...anymore! I'm going to...cum!" He moaned out as his thrusts become more wild in passion and love: "Fuck love! Then cum all over your captain's cock...my cock! You deserve every moment because I love you...so much...Cecelia!" He held her close into his arms as his manhood released rope after rope of his semen inside of her deeply. Looking into each other's eyes, he moved in close for another romantic kiss to finish this wild lovemaking. He then picked her up in his arms in a bridal way and walked to the bathroom so he can even wash her body thoroughly himself. No one knows what's going to happen. But as long as their hearts don't waver, there is always hope for a brighter future for mankind soon


	15. An Enemy from the Past

A week has passed as Cecelia looks up when hearing a call of a bird in the sky. She has her left forearm out and the bird is a beautiful and slender brown falcon with an orange-yellow stomach and silver wings that glint in the sun. She smiled as she gently stroke the wings: "Thank you Ayden. I see that you got a message for me?" She carefully got the letter that's rolled up like a scroll around the falcon's left ankle. She opened it up and it says this:

_Yen Sid: "Cecelia...I have noticed of how much your magic has been increasing in a more positive matter. It could only mean that you are in love. It's considered the same that had happened to your mother Sayuri when she was your age. But please be wary. The Organization might become aware of this, since Erica is reunited with her brother Erwin. Be sure to guard your heart away from the darkness. Both you and Rika...I'm counting on you both. Best of luck as I have faith in you."_

Cecelia made a quick yet thorough letter for Ayden to give to Lord Barta of Liones so he can pass it Yen Sid. She then kissed Ayden on the head after tying the scroll of her letter to fly back to the kingdom of Britannia. She has a certain mission to do and it has to do with the fact that she's the legitimate heiress to the throne. Some time later as the sun is still up in the sky, she joined with Eren and the others within the Levi Squad in this rural remote cabin. Ban and King stayed behind with them while the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins headed back to Britannia by the orders of the king of Liones. Cecelia didn't mind the cleaning as Ban was with Jean and Armin as well as Sasha to get some food. At the same time, King and Rika were assisting Mikasa and Christa on getting some firewood. Jean called out: "Hey Ban! What are you doing?" Ban answered with a chuckle: "Hey. I'm just taking off my shoes. I'm not about to walk in and bring in dirt all over the house." That would be Ban's best decision as Eren starts to yell at Jean: "Hey! Did you guys wipe off the mud off your shoes before you get in?!" Ban shook his head as he even made sure that his feet are thoroughly clean before walking in: "Looks like someone is in trouble." Jean groaned as he settled a heavy bag of potatoes on one of the wooden counters: "Are you kidding me? Can't you see all the stuff we'er carrying?" Eren shouted angrily as Ban was walking into the house and decided to help out with the cleaning: "You idiot! You really think an excuse like that is going to play with Captain Levi?! Bad enough that I have to make the bed for you this morning! Now, you pulled this crap?!" Jean shouted back angrily at him: "Oh shut it! What are you, my mom?!" King called out as even he and Rika came in: "We're back. We figured to get more firewood and help out Mikasa." Rika agreed as she nodded: "Yeah. Ever since what had happened, we do try to make sure that we could take it easy from here." Eren sighed as he said: "I sure hope so. If this Organization we certainly heard about knows about us, they might go after Cecelia. It is already obvious enough if they're not after Erica." Cecelia looks around and sees that everyone is rather tensed and stressed out in a way. Snapping her fingers, she emits her magic to play the piano that's recently repaired and she singed these words: _~I don't have time for dancing. That's just gonna have to wait awhile~_ Jean asked Rika and King at that moment: "Don't tell me she's singing now, isn't she?" Rika giggled while floating above the floor: "She is...!"

_Ain't got time for messing around  
__And it's not my style  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
I'm getting closer, closer everyday!_

_And I'm almost there!  
I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy!  
But I don't care  
Trials and tribulations  
I've had my share  
Ain't nothing gonna stop me now  
'Cause I'm almost there_

Somehow, this not only ease the tension in the air but also got the cadets to cleaning with a more cheerful mood as Ban is humming to the music while cooking dinner in the kitchen. Cecelia goes in between to help each cadet and even her childhood friend while continuing to sing this song:

_I remember Daddy told me  
"Fairy-tales can come true"  
"You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you!"  
So I work really hard each and every day  
Now, things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do!  
Look out boys, I'm coming through!_

_And I'm almost there!  
I'm almost there  
People are gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there..!_

Levi was wondering of why there are music coming from the cabin after being reported that Erica and Axel have moved elsewhere so the Organization wouldn't find them. He starts to walk in forward as Cecelia singed out to finish the song:

_There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share..._

_But I've climbed the mountain  
I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there!_

Eren and the others witnessed Cecelia hitting the last note strongly yet beautifully before the piano keys ended the song. The cabin is not only thoroughly clean, but Ban is almost done with dinner as Levi walks inside. Everyone got silent for the moment as Levi used his hand to check for anything left unclean. But when he sees that his hand didn't pick up any sort of dust, he looked over and responded: "I'm quite certain that you all have done just enough. At least for now. No mishaps or anything...Cecelia? I want to report to you and Axel has moved himself and Erica to the kingdom of Liones. It's in case the Organization tries to come here again to find her." Cecelia sighed in relief with a smile on her face. Ban called out: "Hey Captain Levi! Dinner is almost about done in a bit." Levi said to the Fox's Sin of Greed: "It's a little too early for that. But I suppose that it can't be helped because we have a mission to discuss." Sasha came running up the stairs and said out: "Captain Levi! There's someone in Cecelia's bedroom!" Cecelia hurried over with the head start due to having a feeling that someone who was looking for a shelter might be in that room. As soon as she opens the door, she sees this girl who is likely around fifteen years old but shorter with her long light lavender hair and ivory-pink skin with magenta colored eyes as she looked up. She was wearing her pink dress, matching colored shoes, and her pink beret hat. Cecelia's eyes widened as she seemed to recognize the girl: "Azmaria? Is that you?" The girl who's called out as Azmaria cried a bit as she ran forward: "Cecelia!" Cecelia opened her arms and hugged the young girl who was sobbing a bit while patting her head. Levi asked when he entered into the room: "Do you know this girl, Cecelia?" She answered as she kept Azmaria close to her: "Yes Captain Levi. She's my sister. We're not related by blood, but it doesn't matter to me as it's the bond by heart that counts." Levi nodded his head and headed outside to tell the others what's going on. When the day got to nighttime, Azmaria spoke up to make a short introduction: "Hello everyone. I'm Azmaria. I have recently become Cecelia's sister for a long while now." Ban grinned as he got her the bowl of stew that he made: "Aren't you now? Welcome to the team, Azmaria!" Cecelia starts to tuck Azmaria into bed after getting ready to sleep for the next day. Levi waits for her to come into his room and he held her in his arms. He said as he's lightly stroking her hair: "I may be your superior officer, but I'm also your lover. If anything happens to you, I would rather be damned in Hell to prevent it from falling upon you." She said softly when looking into his eyes: "We can't prevent even the toughest of circumstances. But I know that you would do everything in your power to protect me. I already know you well enough." He grinned and then kissed her softly on the lips before holding her closely in his arms to sleep.

The next morning arrived as the cadets are leaving the cabin. The plan is to ensure trust and hope within the people of the Trost District. Somehow, it works rather quickly for a few reasons. The first is that she brings out the given Redemption Keyblade that even the citizens in Trost would know. The second of which is most obvious is of her eyes. The only ones to have the eyes of water's beauty was Sayuri Miyamoto who was formerly a queen. From the rooftop, Levi has Ban and King accompanying him. Rika insisted on Azmaria staying with the fairies because she knows how much Cecelia cares about her adopted sister. She knows because her other half-brother Riku would have done the exact same thing. Levi couldn't even stop ALexandra from comig along with him. He started to think back of the conversation before the mission:

_Levi asked as Cecelia puts on a silver cloak: "Are you sure that the people will believe you?" Cecelia answered: "The legend says that the daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Sayuri is the only princess born with the eyes of water to wield the Key of Redemption. Once it's seen by a few, a lot more will follow. I know that I'm taking a bit risk. But I can't just let the people suffer under the false king. And if this 'king' is Rod Reiss, he is who we must stopped." He walked over to her and held her close. He then lifted her chin a bit to look into her eyes and said, "Please be careful. I love you..."_

Suddenly, something doesn't feel right and shouted: "Ban! Look out-!" The gunshot was fired and the bullet blasted Ban in the face, but Levi is more in shock of what happened next. Ban looked like he was about to fall backwards but straightened back to his usual slouch and his face is completely healed from the gunshot! As for Alexandra, she was saved when King conjured the Pollen Garden's barrier to shield away more gunshots. The attacker chuckled while walking forward: "Well now! This is not something you see everyday. But that just mean that things have just gotten more interesting!" Alexandra growled and charged in forward: "Kenny!" King didn't have much of the time to react but took off in the air as he flies. This attacker is indeed Kenny Ackerman who taught both Levi and Alexandra how to survive in the Underground District when they were children. But he abandoned them for no reason and that is something that Alexandra can't and might not forgive him for. Levi quickly followed suit alongside his sister when using his gear. That was when they're both being chased by Kenny and his entire squad who has the same type of omni-directional mobility gear but works differently as their own are for their guns instead of blades. King channeled his magic into his Sacred Weapon and said as it starts to transform: _**"Spirit Spear Chastiefol! Fifth Configuration: Increase!"**_The Spirit Spear transformed into an enormous set of kunai blades as he sends them out forward. This destroyed the gears to where Kenny's own squad cadets would fall from the high grounds one by one to three at one time. In what seemed to be a high-speed chase, Levi and Alexandra hid into a nearby bar to hide. Ban and King followed suit and one of the customers said in shock: "T-That's the Undead Ban! The Fox's Sing of Greed! And he's with Captain Levi and Commander Alexandra?! And that's the Fairy King too!" King said when peeking over the bar: "Captain Levi? This man who attacked us is on his way. What are we going to do?" Ban chuckled and stood up from where he is as he said this: "Come on, King. Leave everything to me. Just turn the bottle a bit as I get him to talking." King was just about to argue but stopped when he heard Kenny saying from outside: "I thought I smell a rat. Come on out here, you little rodent." As soon as he enters into the bar. he saw a hard liquor in a bottle being tossed to him and he caught it with his right hand. He looks up and Ban says out with his mug of beer in his hands as well: "Hey there. You look a little tense up, so that drink is on the house on me." Alexandra's mind thought of this going on: _"If Kenny starts to be all cheery, this Ban must be really good on getting him to let his guard down. If not...god. Please work."_

Kenny chuckled and smirked when drinking the liquor that he knows it's from this bar by brand: "You pretty much got that right. So! Is it true? You're this Fox's Sin of Greed that everyone has been talking about? Apparently, you and these Seven Deadly Sins are quite like the heroes for this kingdom at Britannia." Ban answered: "Yeah that's right. I decided to travel a bit with the Captain and the others. Speaking of traveling...if you don't mind m asking, what have you been up to?" Kenny chuckled and drank a bit more: "Well! Just doing my job while getting a kick off from something that I do for fun. And from the moment I saw your face being blown from a gunshot and you healed back fast, I knew right away that you are one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Not that I'm complaining. I just didn't think that even you would ever exist in the first place because-" Ban finished his sentence with a grin: "-because it seems like it's not real because it's magic?" Kenny laughed as he placed his hand on Ban's shoulder: "Exactly! I just got one question for you here. Do you know of the princess I keep hearing around?" Ban responded with a chuckle: "That depends on who you are talking about because there are three princesses that I know and they are from Britannia." Kenny laughed a bit and replied: "Alright, you got me there. Then answer me this. Have you ever heard of Princess Cecelia?" Ban answered just as King was holding his breath: "I can't say that I have. Maybe, my friend Yume would know or something?" Yume is the given "name" for Cecelia when there was this fighting tournament at Britannia's Vaziel town. He quietly motioned the index finger of his left hand behind his back to say "turn to the bottle to have a better view. Levi did just that and silently motioned Alexandra to position the bar's shotgun to fire on his mark. Kenny sighed and started to look around: "Listen. I know that you are with Levi and her little sister Alexandra. But somehow, I don't feel like you're lying to me about it. I mean come on! You are the Fox's Sin of Greed and you're like some kind of a hero on the other side of the world! So just between you and me, I am hired by this government to kill this Princess Cecelia. However, I just might have a slight change of mind or change of heart. She seems like an angel sent from heaven to save an old bastard like me. But I do wonder if the little runts would forgive me, especially when I was killing most for living out a moment to the fullest. And about that princess, I heard that she's elegantly as hot as Hell. I would like to be the judge of it myself if I see her. Maybe, I can even clean out my act if I can have her."

Levi was already feeling angry from mind spoke as he thought to himself: _"First, he is hired to kill Cecelia but doesn't know what she looks like except from the rumors? Then, he seems delusional to clean his act. And now, he's expecting Alexandra and myself to forgive him?"_ Then, he said this to Kenny: "Like Hell you would have your filthy hands on her." This is when the shotgun blast went right through Ban's chest and the impact of the shot blew Kenny right out of the bar. Ban has stolen something from inside Kenny's shirt and looked into it quickly. He grinned as his chest healed up quickly and said to even Alexandra before taking off at the back: "I'm taking the back alleyway. It's the quickest to get to the wagon where Eren is!" Levi nodded and said to the bartender before giving back the shotgun: "Thanks for the help, old man." The cadets that surrounded the bar began to pull their triggers, but they're in shock as King brings out the Pollen Garden by magic. One of the cadets gasped in awe: "Is that...the Fairy King?" Before he would have time to process this, Levi fires a grappling hook at one of the soldiers as he's using him as a shield against a barrage of shots from the two other soldiers. Before they are able to reload, Alexandra rushes between them and she ends up slicing them apart with her blades. On the other side, the wagon of which Eren and Christa who is later known as HIstoria were hiding. The one who's controlling the horses as Anastasia as she insisted on joining the mission despite being the newest member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Just as one of the cadets from Kenny's squad was about to shoot her into the head from behind, this is when Ban showed up out of nowhere by jumping down and slamming in for the kick on that soldier's back. He then said this before stealing that soldier's gear: "Guess you don't need this anymore. Have a nice landing!" That same soldier was lucky to land into the fruit stand nearby, but his back is likely dislocated from the kick for now. Anastasia called out: "Ban! It's about time at last you showed up! Where are Levi and the others?" Ban chuckled: "Just relax. King is already protecting the Ackerman siblings as we speak." As for the remaining of Kenny's squad, they decide to back away and Eren sighed in relief. Armin wondered in confusion: "Why didn't they keep on the pursue?" Jean scoffed and responded: "Isn't it obvious? They must have known about the Seven Deadly Sins since about a few days ago on the sidelines. So if they do, they would know better than to get to us."

Back at the bar, Kenny was getting up as if he was unscathed. He apparently have those bullet-protection kind of vest under his collard shirt. He chuckled while fixing his hat: "The brat got me good. I forgot that bar owners are allowed to keep guns to protect themselves. Looks like the two runts grew up more than I can figure. Especially with the rumors about the Seven Deadly Sins being true after all." A female cadet named Caven said as she was standing a few inches beside him: "Sounds lovely sir." Kenny remarked at that point: "Like Hell! The boy's a thorn in my ass, not to mention his bratty twin sister Alexandra. My dream is slipping further and further away." By now, Cecelia has more than half of the citizens to believe that she will be the better ruler for the Walls and Districts as she has shown enough proof of her existence. The mission seems to go well enough as she was the last to make it back with the group. What no one knows is that Rod Reiss in an unknown manor was talking to someone in particular...and that visitor was Xemnas the Superior of the In-Between.


	16. Trust: The Keyblade Trio

At the cabin, Levi said to the others: "This is only a small victory. We got the people to see Cecelia as their potential ruler and we know who we are up against. But we don't know where the Hell this Rod Reiss would be." Ban chuckled and pulled out the paper that turns out to the be the map: "X marks the spot, right?" Conny said in shock when everyone sees the entire landscape and places: "Where did you get this?" Ban answered with a grin: "I stole it from Kenny after Captain Levi blasted him with the shotgun through my chest." Levi shook his head as he was trying to get rid of the shock: "I'm still in lost of words of how the Hell you have managed to let Kenny off his guard so easily." Ban responded: "And don't worry. I didn't expose Cecelia's true identity in any way." Levi said to the Fox's Sin of Greed while looking into the map: "Uh-huh. You called her Yume. But why?" Ban answered as he chuckled: "That was Cecelia's adventure name back then. It was the only thing I could come up with so it would be believable." Azmaria asked as she turned to Cecelia, "Umm...what is that place?" Cecelia looked over and turned to Levi as she said this, "That's the chapel in Wall Sina. I remembered my father telling that it belonged to Rod Reiss and there's an underground cavern from there. I'm thinking that it's where we'll find him and the cadets that followed Kenny." Before a strategy could be made, there were three knocks on the door. The knocks sounded as if they're made as a safe code and Cecelia was the first to look. Erica was at the door with Axel by her side and Rika flew over to the couple: "Erica? Axel What are you two doing here?" Erica answered as Cecelia lets them both inside, "We came to help you on taking down this Rod person and this Kenny before anything more bad stuff would happen." Axel chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head: "Actually, she insisted on helping you. I tried to stop her but couldn't because her big brother Erwin gave her his consent to fight back." Erica nodded in agreement and added on: "And based on what Axel have gotten the information, he found out that Xemnas made his alliance with Rod. So, you might need all the help you can get for your squad, Captain Levi." Levi looked at her and then at both Cecelia and Rika. He has a gut feeling that if it comes down to facing this Xemnas, those three with Axel would know what to do when facing him. He then said to Erica with a firm tone: "Just don't get yourself killed and don't regret your choices. Erwin must have let you come here to let you grow or something like that. So you best to make sure that you don't let him down, alright?" Erica nodded her head in agreement and sat down with the others to formulate a plan.

During this time at night, Xemnas the Superior of Nothingness was in the very underground cavern with Rod Reiss and Kenny Ackerman. Like all the Organization members, Xemnas wears the standard black coat, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top. He has orange eyes and tanned skin. Xemnas's hair is long as it's reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders. Being the founder of Organization XIII and apparently the oldest of Nobodies, Xemnas is truly emotionless in every sense of the word and does not even remember what it was like to have any feelings. He claimed that this allowed him to have a clear understanding of the heart. But in reality, this had warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative emotions were what make up most of a heart. He channeled his "anger" towards Erica after he found out from Larxene that Erica is the traitor by pretending that she's a Nobody. However, he did develop this "feeling" whenever he would see Cecelia and sometimes ask himself this question: _"Is this...what it feels like to fall in love?_ He would push that off the side as he always do when to comes to his goals. Kenny asked, "So let me get this straight. Are you saying that this enemy of yours is the princess, right?" Xemnas responded, "Her name is Cecelia Harumi Miyamoto. Is she not the daughter of the former Lord Ryu and Lady Sayuri?" Rod lets out a sigh of what seemed to be of stress. If there was any, he sure has kept his head leveled in a calm and collected phase. Kenny said with a scoff: "Now that you mentioned it, the name itself is who I'm hired to kill. But there were no pictures of what she looks like." Xemnas chuckled and then pulled out a photo to show to the two gentlemen. This photo was secretly taken by Larxene a month before her demise in the hands of Cecelia. Rod immediately sees her as a threat and shook hands with Xemnas for this partnership. For Kenny, it seems to be a different scenario. The photo shows of Cecelia smiling on Azmaria's fifteenth birthday as the two sisters hugged each other during the birthday dinner. He secretly sees Cecelia as any person striving for happiness despite having this godlike magic that he keeps hearing about. As much as Kenny has "a bone to pick" with Levi and Alexandra, he now feels conflicted on carrying out the order to kill.

With a plan set in motion, it is likely that Xemnas might be among the cadets of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad to fight. Axel added in when turning to Levi: "And besides him, I'm suspecting that he will bring in Saix, Xigbar, and Vexen. Leave those four to us." And by "us" in the term, he means himself, Erica, Rika, and Cecelia. Levi replied with a firm nod: "I see. It's because the four of you are Keyblade Masters or something? Well...something like this can't be helped. And we need to cover as much grounds as possible without foul-ups no matter what." Ban spoke up as he wanted to point out on something: "I just remembered something and I'm not sure if it's important. It's about those gears that the soldiers working for this Kenny have. Those gears would work like yours but with guns rather than blades. Although that would pack up a lot of firepower, it's likely bad at the same time because the bullets would take like three to five seconds at most to reload unlike with the blades that would take less than that. And even though it would give them the long-range combat plans, it's useless if they don't know where they're aiming at. So I would suggest of any form of distraction to obscure their sight in battle." Levi remembered of how fast it took for Ban and King to take down those soldiers when he and Alexandra were trying to get away from Kenny. Conny then asked out loud: "Just one question. How do we get over there in a short period of time?" This is when King said as he got an idea in his head, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He then then flew outside and whistled loudly. The Titans don't attack at night, so it's a relief not to be heard out of the open. Suddenly, a portal opened up from above the sky and this is when a unique kind of hound appeared as it floated down to meet the squad. It's a male Black Hound that has green fur as his neck is the only area with white hair. He has a fairly short tail and teeth that are very sharp and piercing. When it does not feel threatened at all, it shrinks into a small dog. King called out with a smile on his face: "Oslo!" Rika giggled and started to rub on Oslo's belly: "Hi Oslo! Have you been a good boy? Are you a good boy?" Jean wondered as he take a look: "Is that...a dog?" King answered, "Nope. He's a fairy-type Black Hound named Oslo. He's also a friend of my own and Rika's for a long time. He has this mysterious power that send anything and anyone he swallows to any different location." Hanji gasped n awe with a smile: "You mean that he can take us all straight to Rod?! That's awesome!" Levi then asked this question: "If it has the power to do that, why didn't you say about your friend sooner?" King said in embarrassment: "As a Black Hound, he would attack viciously unless he trusts you well enough. The last thing I want is for him to attack you without my knowledge." As much as that detail made Levi shake his head, he does see King's point of view. To be sure that the cadets could be assured that Oslo wouldn't devour them, both Cecelia and Rika were taken to "another dimension" first.

In the cavern of the Underground Chapel, the Anti-Personnel Control Squad cadets were accompanied with Saix the Lunar Diviner and Vexen the Chilly Academic. Saix wears a basic Organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots. He has long and frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind his back, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. A distinctive trait of Saïx's is the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. Vexen also wears the basic Organization uniform of a black coat with like-colored boots and gloves, though the sleeves of Vexen's cloak are a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands. His cloak is also the longest out of all the members having it almost like a gown that covers his boots. Vexen sports dirty blond hair and worn long with two slightly shorter bangs that frame his face. He also has rather large and bright green eyes. Saix looked up as soon as he felt a strong shift of magic. Caven looked at the Organization member and asked, "What's up? Did you hear something?" Saix replied, "We must be prepared for battle. Our enemies have arrived sooner than we anticipated." One by one, even Levi got into the location of the Underground Chapel. The battle begins when it sounded like someone have gotten through. Dressed in what would be of a kimono-designed ninja attire with a silk mask covering the lower half of her face, she puts herself in the front for a reason. Caven commanded the rest of the cadets firmly: "Open fire now!" Cecelia shouted this technique right before they can pull the triggers: _**"Solar Flare!"**_ The Solar Flare is performed by the user placing their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. This technique is defensive rather than offensive and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, to make a hasty but reasonable retreat, or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. This is when Cecelia went on ahead to face Xemnas as Axel clashed his fiery Keyblade with Saix on the Claymore weapon. Erica picks out on Vexen to fight and Rika would stay by King and Ban for additional assistance . It's due to the fact that no one stops Xigbar, which means that he could be hiding somewhere to perform a sneak attack. And right on cue, several blasts of magic came out of nowhere and King used the Pollen Garden's barrier to block the attack.

Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal but not as close as Axel's. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also has two visible injuries on his face: the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eye-patch while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. He chuckled as he came out of the darkness: "Clever little sneak." Xigbar wields two ranged weapons called Arrow Guns, with this specific model called Sharpshooter. The top of each gun bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol. They are purplish and strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target as it makes them quite deadly with Xigbar's aim. Xigbar also uses his Space attribute to full effect, creating wormholes to stick his arms and Arrow Guns through to attack his enemies from multiple sides. The blasts however can be rebounded at Xigbar. This is how this strategy worked from Rika working together with Ban and King. King and Rika would use their own Pollen Garden barriers to reflect the blasts at Xigbar. That's when Ban can physically attack the enemy with even the Courehouse Sacred Weapon in his hold. Even when Xigbar somehow picked up the pattern, he got himself in a pickle after Ban used Physical Hunt to take away his powers and weakened him. While Axel seems to hold his own against Saix, this is when Erica shows of what she have learned from her friends. Bringing out the Diamond Dust and Ice Keyblades, she starts to pool in a large amount of magic as if she knows what Vexen was about to do. Her guess is that he's going to use the Diamond Dust ability that allows him to summon three large mounds of ice to come up from the ground to strike enemies. This will deal a rather large ice damage to and freezing all struck enemies. Unfortunately for him, her spell is quicker as a low growl of a dragon is forming in the mist of ice and Erica said out this attack as she puts up her Keyblades and she slams it down forward: _**"Diamond Dust Dragon!"**_ A powerful dragon made of ice and water charged in forward as its aura splits apart Vexen's own Diamond Dust spell. He said in complete shock: "No! That's not possible-!" Those are likely his last words before he not only became frozen in place but was "devoured" by the dragon as his "soul" no longer exists. Erica was a bit shaken up because it was her very first time of using a spell that's a lot more advanced, but she is relieved that one enemy is down for the count.

Cecelia and Xemnas were still ongoing on this fight. Xemnas uses weapons called Ethereal Blades. They are beams of red energy and extend directly from the palms of his hands without any hilt or handle like any other swords or blades. He can summon or disperse them at will and he's even able to change their length as well. They are solid despite their appearance and are wielded like swords despite lacking the cutting edge. The Ethereal Blades can also be used as projectiles and can suspend themselves in midair around a target before firing at them. Xemnas displayed superb prowess in swordsmanship using them, performing many swift and acrobatic combos with them. Still, Cecelia kept toe to toe with him as she wields the Redemption Keyblade and the Lightsworn Keyblade in her hands. As a desperation move, Xemnas can surround his enemy in darkness and fire an amazing amount of Ethereal Blades at his enemies. But that will proven to be a mistake on his part as she shouted this signature attack with the Redemption Keyblade: _**"Full Counter!"**_ Because his ability isn't physical, she can execute Meliodas's Full Counter ability of which not only reflect every single Ethereal Blades but doubled the power damage onto him. He got severely injured to where Saix was forced to retreat and carried Xemnas to the center of the Underground Chapel's cavern. As for Kenny, he and Levi couldn't land a single blow from guns to blades. Kenny doesn't like how things are going as even his own cadets are getting slaughtered one by one. What caught his eye is when he sees Cecelia jumping from one side of the pillar to the other when running across like she's an elite ninja. Levi takes this small distraction as an opportunity as he threw a bag of oil at him. Kenny shoots it, causing a fireball that allowed Levi to leap through to attack him. He takes a slice to the gut, which is enough to wound but not incapacitate him. Caven made a shot into Ban's head but is in shock when she sees him healing up immediately as he is right at her face. "Pardon me, little darling. But I'll be taking that," he said as he jumped backwards with her gear in his hold. She starts to fall from high up but was saved by Rika's Levitation spell. This abruptly stopped the fight as Caven was settled down on her feet to the ground. That's when Levi remembered this conversation from Cecelia before this entire battle started:

_He asked as she was getting her silk mask on: "How will we know that Kenny won't kill you if we don't kill him first?" She answered when turning to look at him: "There's a reason why, Levi. Mother once met him before and she told me that he chose to abandon you and Alexandra because he doesn't believe that he could be someone else's father due to his reputation. So he had taught the both of you all that you need to know to survive. If he didn't care, he would have left you defenseless. Also, Rod would have ordered him to kill you and Alexandra by force. And I don't think that Kenny would want that..." Levi could see kindness and forgiveness in her eyes that he finds it a miracle of how she's like his pillar of hope._

Levi watched as Cecelia has her hands over Kenny's injury and healed him efficiently. Kenny asked the young savior: "Why are you helping a heartless bastard like me? Don't you know of who I am?" Cecelia looked into his eyes and answered: "Yes, but even a heartless person like yourself can change for the better. It's just harder to see for yourself." She then asked as she stood up on her feet and took out her hand: "After Rod is defeated for good, I'll assure you that you'll be cleared of your crimes as those were orders from Rod Reiss himself. And besides, you are still family and I do believe in second chances." Levi was reluctant, but Alexandra seems willing to give Kenny a second chance after she seemingly realized that Kenny must have done a lot of murders because it's mostly from Rod's commands. But no one is out of danger yet. Before leaving, Xemnas used his power to place fear into Rod's mind and heart by filling in visions of Cecelia triumphing against him after turning even Kenny against him. Out of desperation, he injected the syringe of the Titan Serum into his arm. Everyone hears a very loud roar and a large blast of hot steam thickening the air. Xemnas and Saix along with Xigbar retreated from their dark portals as soon as the transformation begins. As Rod is rapidly growing, there's no room as the entire cavern is collapsing violently from up above!


	17. Redeeming Ruler of the Walls

Rika called out, "Cece! This Rod guy is growing too fast!" Jean grunted in frustration to mask his fear: "Damn it! We'll be buried alive!" Cecelia casts the Time Stop ability and called out as she's using her magic to hold on tight to keep this spell firmly in place: "Go! I'll hold onto the ability to stop time so all of you can escape!" Rika shook her head and said: "No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Cecelia stated back as she stood her ground: "Just go! I'll not be too long behind you!" Kenny looks back as he had a certain memory playing in his mind:

_It happens a few years ago as Sayuri Miyamoto was pregnant. She allowed Kenny to stay for the night after he abandoned Levi and Alexandra at the Underground District. Sayuri herself was waiting for her husband to return home as she served Kenny a cup of tea. Before leaving to continue on his journey, he remembered her words: "Someday, you'll find the future ruler who's selflessly willing to protect even you despite of your sins."_

Kenny finally realized what those words meant: Cecelia the Redemption Keyblade Master is the future selfless ruler who's willing to protect even someone like him. At the entrance to where it's also an exit out of this place, he turned to Levi and Alexandra before saying this: "You two little brats get outta here!" He activated his gear and retreated back when Alexandra shouted: "K-Kenny! What are you doing?!" Kenny shouted back as he continued on forward: "That old man Rod was supposed to be the one who understands Titans, but he didn't know enough! That friend of yours who I was hired to kill knows and understands more than I realize! She'll make a great ruler, so I'll get her back in one piece for you! Just get the Hell outta here, you dumbass!" Levi was surprised that Kenny would change his ways but didn't waste enough time as he motioned even Eren to get out of this underground cavern. Meanwhile, Cecelia had used 10% of her magic and stopped for the moment. She looked up to see Rod in his Titan form and began to read his mind. If she tries to attack, the cave will collapse and possibly bury her. So, she uses Gowther's Invasion ability to read into Rod's memory in hopes of finding out why he's doing all of this. At the same time, she was about to use her magic to escape after finding a way out. But then, she felt herself being carried from one strong arm around her waist from behind and was lifted off the ground as if taking flight. She slightly looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Kenny who came to her rescue: "Kenny? What are you doing here? I'm not complaining. I just didn't expect this coming from you." He laughed as she then held on firmly so she doesn't fall off: "What the Hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your life. I just realized of what that lady meant by a ruler who's willing to protect someone like me. It was your Mom, who told me I believe. Who would have thought that she would be right?"

From outside, King came back as Oslo used his magic to bring in the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins in a group. The entire chapel collapsed into a rubble and there was a large smoke of dust all around. But as the dusts died down, even Rika could see Kenny climbing out of the escape route and taking Cecelia's hand to help her out. Rika flew in forward with tears of joy in her eyes: "Cece! You're okay!" Cecelia almost fell when Rika gave her the tackle hug, but she stood on her feet. Erica hugged Erwin as soon as she sees him showing up with the other cadets. He turned to Axel and gave an approving nod as he trusted him to look after her. From a far distance, this is when they all see Rod in his Titan form for the first time out in the open like that. He is the largest Titan ever known considering to be twice the height of the Colossal Titan. However, his body was quite disproportionate from having an extremely large torso but a proportionally very small head and thin limbs. This makes him unable to stand up and needing to crawl on all fours. He was also notably skeletal with most of his bones clearly visible and lacking in muscles. Due to having to scrape along the ground, the front half of his face and torso were worn away, which resulted in the inside of his face and his internal organs becoming exposed with his ribs covering only the sides of his body. Like the Colossal Titan, his enormous size causes him to move slowly and generate lots of heat, always being covered by clouds of steam. The heat he produces is so high that it makes it impossible to go near him without getting burned, and causes objects such as trees around him to spontaneously combust. In the huge wagon that's big enough to fit twenty people at most, even Anastasia the Peacock's Sin of Remorse went on board as Rod is seemingly heading to the Orvud District. Merlin looks up at the others and speaks up: "Kenny? What was Rod planning on doing? The Captain mentioned you saying about Rod not understanding the Titans. Anything you know might help us out on what's going on." Kenny never would have thought of betraying his former "boss" like this, but there's no going back if Cecelia is indeed the legitimate ruler for mankind. He said as he took off his hat: "Well let's see. Rod mentioned something about this Founding Titan and about this god-like power. Then, I was told about the First King and all of that crap." A few seconds set in and Merlin spoke again: "Ryu have mentioned about that as well. He also said that the royal blood becomes in tune with the First King's mindset...which means that they won't do anything about the Titans when it comes to the betterment of mankind." Hanji scoffed, "Well...this certainly is a huge problem. If this is what the First King calls is peace, I'd have to go and disagree with him there."

Cecelia then spoke up: "Well...if that's the case...he has to be reverted back to his human form. Don't forget that the Redemption Keyblade allows me to reform the people back to their pure forms. Therefore, it should also have the effect of removing him from the First King's will. I can also stop time before he could do anything. However...there's no guarantee if he would revert back into a human being considering that there's an uncertainty of how pure his soul is. And even if he is back into a human being and is arrested, he could have connections to get to Eren and Abigail. I might do more of harm than good." Levi was on his horse as he's alongside Cecelia: "So you're saying that it's possible that he might be purified like those demons until he's nothing at all? Well...if that's what it takes to protect mankind, it has to be done. Meliodas grinned with his thumb up: "Then, leave this Rod guy to us! We'll destroy this guy right before he would get to the District ahead." Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride responded: "I must agree with the Captain on this. As the Lion's Sin of Pride, I shall do what I must." Escanor is considered to be very muscular with his short ginger hair and blue eyes with the marking to represent the Lion's Sin of Pride on his back. His Sacred Weapon is the Divine Axe known as Rhitta and his inherit power is called Sunshine, which made him renowned for gaining immense power during the day and gradually becoming weaker with the setting of the sun. He should have been in his weakened state, but the dark clouds and the thick hot mist are blocking the ways of the sun despite it still being there in the sky. Levi then asked this question: "So what's the plan? We're almost at the Orvud District. Some time passes by as some measurements were taken into action. Rika stayed behind to defend the citizens from any oncoming attack by using the Pollen Garden's barrier. Cecelia stood about thirty to fifty feet from where Rod is approaching to the district after Oslo swallowed her up to take her to the spot she recommended. Her mind speaks as she has the Redemption Keyblade in her hand: _"I just need to perform two specific spells. One to keep Rod in place and the second to join with the others. If this is played right...he will no longer exist to harm more of mankind."_ As soon as Rod is within her sight, she shouted as she casts forward with her Keyblade: _**"Power Containment Seal!"**_ In her mind, this will trap her opponent of high power within a purification seal and contained its full power and only she can remove it at will. Rod roared as he has nowhere to go and the hot steam is even being contained to a halt. Meliodas grinned as he and the rest of the group arrived: "She did it! She puts a halt on that guy! Let's throw in the power of the Deadly Sins as she takes the lead!" Cecelia nodded and powered up again but with two of her Keyblades for a combined spell: _**"Sacred Dragon...Lightsworn Salvation!"**_With the combined blasts of white lightning and heaven's light in a spiral combination, she released it as the rest follows in:

Ban: _**"Hunter Fest!"  
**_King:**_ "Spirit Spear Chastiefol: Fourth Configuration! Sunflower!"_**  
Diane:_** "Rush Rock!"**_  
Gowther:_** "Blackout Arrow!"**_  
Merlin: **_"Exterminate Ray!"_**  
Escanor: _**"Crude Sun!"**_  
Anastasia:**_ "Naginata of Kenkon! Remorseful Judgment!"_**

This attack from Anastasia was inspired from the inspiration of her friends. Despite that she is half of a goddess and half of a demon, it's her heart that what matters. Transforming her Sacred Weapon into the said weapon, that ability brings out the two sources of power: Heaven and Earth. Meliodas brings out his Sacred Weapon of a sword and called out: _**"Lostfayne! Sacred Treasure Release!"**_ From on top of the walls, even Levi watches as he sees what's going on. The total of nine copies of Meliodas performed the Full Counter on each attack. It doesn't make sense as this means double the power of all attacks until the real Meliodas shouted: _**"Seven Deadly Sins Team Spell! Seven Deadly Sins!"**_ The combined forces transformed from a colorful beam into a colorful yet powerful ethereal dragon flying towards Rod while the Power Containment Spell is still holding him down. There was a huge explosion of dust and a bright light of which a dragon's roar can be heard and echoed in the air. The seal magically disappeared as the box of magic shrinks after trapping Rod within in. And soon, it disappeared from the light and the clouds began to move with the sun shining down from within the sky. The citizens within the wall cheered and even Rika flew in forward with Azmaria on her back. The two girls hugged Cecelia as Azmaria made the approach from the front and Rika from the behind. Anastasia was even praised as one of the many saviors as little children were giving her flowers and hugs. Levi walked up to Cecelia and said to her, "You know? For someone who's supposed to be my subordinate, you did well. I'm sure that you'll make a great ruler." She nodded her head as she knows what needs to be done next.


	18. A New Start of Life

At Capital Mitras, the Military Police aided Diane in her human form on constructing on outdoor platform for the coronation ceremony. Kenny could see that everyone is getting along just fine. But he feels that he has no place here in any district possible. He's about to go and join his cadets, but Alexandra called out: "Wait! Kenny! Where are you going? Cecelia is going to clear your name of your crimes." Kenny scoffed and responded: "Like I would forget. But even if that's the case, I don't think that you or Levi would accept me back into your lives. Not after the Hell that I have put you through." Levi showed up as well when speaking: "She already told us why. You met her mother Sayuri and explained why. I still think that it's a dick move of you to leave me and Alexandra like that when we were kids. But by now, even I could understand why. At least from what I have been told." Kenny chuckled and turned to look at Levi: "And what exactly do you think of why I left you both still so young?" Levi looked right into his eyes and said: "It's because you don't think that you are cut out to be a Dad, isn't that right?" Kenny chuckled and then began to laugh for a few seconds. Then, he said to the two: "You sure as Hell got that right. Here. This ain't much." He gave Levi this box and Alexandra looked inside to see this specific syringe: "Is that...?" Kenny nodded his head and answered: "Yeah. I swiped this sucker out of Rod's bag back at the cave. You can destroy it if you want to. Thought that I could give something worth protecting. That princess...she saved even my ass back then, huh?" He continued on when looking at at the sun still shining towards the sky: "We human...we all the same... every last one of us. For some, it's drinking. For some, it's women. For some, even religion...family...the King...dreams...children...power...all of us have to spend our lives drunk on something. Otherwise, there's no cause to keep on pushing on. Everyone was a slave to something..."

_Cecelia: "I made a promise on the people I swore to protect!"_

Levi could sort of understand a bit of Kenny's words because he could see Cecelia being "a slave" to her promise of redemption for everyone until her passing day. He responded, "You're right...so I guess that means I'm a slave of something." Kenny turned to the side and looked at his nephew's eyes and laughed again: "Hahaha! I see now. You're in love with the princess, aren't you?" Levi didn't say, but his eyes said it all. Kenny then added this into the conversation: "Go after her and don't let her go. The way I saw it back at the cave up until now...she's the best thing you got." Alexandra went forward and gave Kenny a hug when seeing how much he has changed so suddenly for the best. Levi considered of taking this by heart and called out: "Come on. The Coronation is about to start soon and I don't think Cecelia would be happy if we are late." In the capital of Wall Sina, Cecelia is crowned queen by Lord Barta who visited this world thanks to Rika and her ways of getting around when it comes to traveling as a Keyblade Master as well. She turned to Meliodas and the others and said as she turned to the people: "The Seven Deadly Sins that you all might heard in stories from the lands of Britannia...they are my friends as they are your heroes as much as I am to you. Please trust in them as I have and still will trust in them too...!" The people clapped and cheered as Meliodas and Ban grinned with a fist bump to each other. Seeing Kenny Ackerman, this is when she gave him a badge of the Survey Corps before speaking: "This man...the one you all feared as Kenny Ackerman...he only acted accordingly to the False King under Rod Reiss's rule. But he saved my life instead of leaving me behind. That proves that he is human and that even someone like him can change. To give him that opportunity, I shall allow him and his cadets as part of the Survey Corps." It was rather a shocking change, but the people didn't argue or disagree about her decision. Levi spoke up as he walked forward: "If I may...I have quite a few words to say." Cecelia nodded her head and looked at him as he continued: "Not too long ago, you have come as part of your duty being sent by your parents to save humanity. You even took the step on becoming queen. You have more of a good heart than anyone that I know through my life, which is why I want to ask of you for a very long time."

The people gasped when Levi who is Humanity's Strongest Soldier got onto one knee and pulled out a ring. Cecelia gasped as she recognized it as her father's ring: a sterling silver ring band with the opal gemstone that's designed like a majestic dragon with its eyes of gold from a topaz. He then looked into her eyes from looking above before saying this: "At first, I thought that this is not meant for me...that falling in love with someone is all just a fairy tale. But you have opened my eyes and made me realize that it's all possible. You captured my heart by becoming my treasure. So...Your Highness...my subordinate who now became a queen...will you marry me and let me be your suitor?" He had to practice on his lines as he got nervous earlier ago. The only advice that he got fro Ban is to say what's in his heart without hesitation. As it turns out, it works like a charm as Cecelia smiled with tears of joy: "Yes...!" The people gasped with happiness as Levi got on his feet with his heart leaping for joy. After putting on the ring on her finger, he then kissed her with passionate happiness while lifting her up off her feet and spinning her around his arms. Kenny chuckled as he clapped along with the cheering crowd. Meliodas grinned and Ban was laughing with a huge grin on his face. Levi could have never been any happier in his life. Cecelia may be from another world and her duty as the Redemption Keyblade Master is likely never-ending, but Levi didn't care. As long as he can spend what might be his last day at anytime, it's all he could ever wanted. For now, this is a whole new start of life.


	19. The Next Step

It's been a month since Cecelia has become queen. She recently arranged this building to be a home for the orphans and the families that are out on the streets. Ever since she's engaged to Levi, things couldn't have been any better. Of course, there were some things that would be rather hard to do. One is the consideration of a Memory Alteration Spell that's similar to Gowther's ability to rewrite a person's memory. The conversation from yesterday went as followed in her mind:

_The sun was setting after the Coronation was done for Cecelia to be announced as queen. Wanting to make things better, she was talking to Levi and Alexandra after Gowther mentioned of what they should do with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. Alexandra clearly didn't want either of them to face execution and Levi didn't want them to be let free in fear of humanity being in danger again. This is when Cecelia spoke up: "Then as Queen of the Walls and Districts, those three will serve the Survey Corps." Levi looked as his fiancee and asked, "Are you sure they're just going to do what you tell them to do?" She then spoke again: "Allow me to explain. What I'm proposing is to alter their memories to where instead of betraying humanity, they will help us willingly to protect them. I know that this is something that you might oppose of. But what other choice do we have, Levi? Alexandra?" Alexandra starts to think of this thoroughly. It might be living in half of a lie, but she knows that it's for the best. And if anything, only Cecelia can undo that Memory Alteration Spell. She then asked the young queen: "How long it'll take in effect if you do it now?" Cecelia answered when looking into the eyes of her future sister-in-law: "At the shortest, it should be in full effect tomorrow by sunrise."_

It was a very tough decision. But even Levi sees this as the only way to save mankind. Plus, he also knows of how much his own sister cherishes even Bertholdt. It's as if she's in love with him as Levi himself is in love with Cecelia as the new queen. In the Dining Hall, Jean was hanging out with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. They watched as Ban and Meliodas are arm-wresting again for old time sake. Jean muttered to himself: "Man...can you believe that it has been about four months? I didn't think that it has been that long." Eren turned to him and asked, "What on Earth makes you think like that?" Jean scoffed but answered, "Well! Could you believe that even magic is real? That those Titans were humans like us all this time? That even Cecelia is the key for redemption? Every time I would pinch myself to wake up, I see things as they are now. Unlike a certain someone who is a suicidal maniac, Cecelia seems to know what she's been doing all along."Eren sighed after drinking his mug: "Are you sure you really want to go there, Jean? You know that Captain Levi will kick your ass if you start a fight." Abigail nodded sharply and added in: "Yeah. So let's not start it tonight, okay?" Jean growled and gritted his teeth before he said this: "Let's face it, you bastard. If it wasn't for your Titan power, you would have been ten times over. Of course, Mikasa wouldn't hesitate to come and swoop in to save your sorry ass. And your sister 'Abby' isn't all that mighty either." That ticked off Eren as he shouted before landing a punch into the gut: "Why you horse-face bastard! Leave Abigail out of this and show some respect!" That's when the fight between those two began as the other cadets are egging on with the fist at that moment, Meliodas tries to hold back Eren and Ban started to hold back Jean before anything else goes haywire. Out of nowhere, this is when Levi kicked Eren in the gut and punched Jean in the same area as those two are down for the count. He then made this announcement to everyone: "That's enough celebrating. Queen Cecelia would want all of you to have the proper rest for tomorrow. So go to bed...and clean up." Every cadet did as being told before he walks out of the Mess Hall. Alexandra did feel bad that the altered memories on Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie are rather of fakes, but she could understand that it's for the best. With the Seven Deadly Sins in the Boar's Hat tavern to rest, Levi watches from afar as Cecelia was singing a lullaby of the sort to Azmaria to help her sleep.

Levi spoke up as he was taking off his boots: "This is probably the first time I would sleep next to royalty. Normally, I wouldn't be so keen of the idea because of how some people could be corrupted by power and greed. But you are the only exception because you are kind and pure." Cecelia lightly blushed as she is pulled into his arms as they're both under the blanket. Putting her head on his chest, he asked: "Are you sure that it'll be smart to let the three go?" The plan was for Reiner and Bertholdt with Annie to the Shingashina District to meet with the man known as Zeke Yeager. According to the memories that Gowther had picked up, he's the Beast Titan and the "boss" for the three before all of this. Cecelia answered to her fiance when looking up into his eyes, "How else can we capture him in the act? And if push comes to shove, I might have to purify him into a human being if I have to." He sighed while shaking his head, "I forgot that you possess the magic to reform the Titans back into human beings. But that depend on if his heart is pure or not, isn't it?" She sighed and seemed to agree with him when saying this: "You might have a point. But still, we got to start somewhere or we're getting nowhere." He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before resting for the night. As dawn is slowly approaching on the horizon, the plan is for Reiner and Bertholdt along with Annie would meet Zeke Yeager at the Shingashina District. So far, Zeke himself couldn't tell the difference and said to the three: "The three of you couldn't retrieve what we were looking for?" Annie spoke while tucking a bit of hair behind her left ear: "We tried. But they're smarter than we thought they would be. Plus, they have a new queen. She has powers that are not like of a Founding Titan. She even has more than a few powerful allies." Before leaving, Cecelia has the three to recite and remember to say certain lines but not to give any other details away. It's meant to make Zeke feel that there's someone that's stronger than a Founding Titan without giving away any information that magic is involved recently. Zeke didn't look shaken up, but that's because he doesn't see the full extent of magic itself. He then said to the three: "Huh...are you all afraid? If so, you should have given me your powers in the first place. If not, we need to put aside our uncertainties and put an end to this cursed history."

As the sun slowly rises, Reiner turned to Bertholdt and Annie: "Alright. You know the drill. Once we see Gowther in sight, he will use one of his abilities of his to take control of our bodies. That way, we'll be seen as if we are being controlled to attack him. Meanwhile, the others will distract and capture the other Titans so Cecelia can restore each one back into human beings with the Redemption Keyblade. That's when Captain Levi and his cadets can get the carriages outside of the wall ready to escort them to safety." Annie wondered, "Are you sure that we could pull this off without Zeke suspecting us?" Bertholdt responded firmly enough: "We have to! I...don't want to let Alexandra down for one bit..." Reiner chuckled and said, "Hey. Don't you worry about a thing. If you play your cards right, she will be relieved to have you safe after this ordeal. Who knows? Maybe, the captain will have you two get married." Bertholdt starts to blush madly in red and stated: "Reiner! That's going a bit too fast! Don't you think?" Annie shook her head and said, "In any case, we need to get going. Good luck to you guys." With the sun rising up but with the clouds covering it up much, this is when everything springs into action. With Zeke now transformed as the Beast Titan, he looked forward to see something coming towards him. It was Cecelia in her form as the Lightsworn Hybrid as well as the Redemption Keyblade Master. As he threw massive amounts of boulders, she flies in fast to dodge in a spiral in the air and strikes the Redemption Keyblade inward into his chest. It didn't look like it did much, but that's when a blast of light in pure magic surged through his chest as an ethereal form of a powerful dragon flew into the air and wrapped around him as she flew back by a few feet. This caused these shocks of heavenly lightning for additional damages on him as he roared in pain! Just as he's going to attack, something fast went by him and sliced through the eyes of which blinded him! Levi was the one who made that attack after Cecelia did her part. And that's when Alexandra arrived and came fast using her gear to to slice onto the ankles to cripple the Beast Titan. As Cecelia executes the ability to stop time on the enemy, it hinders his Hardening ability as Levi and Alexandra cut through the nape together as one. It appears that the victory was too easy and it appears to be like that as Zeke looks around to see his fellow Titans being engulfed in the light of Cecelia's magic to reform them back into human beings. To make sure that Zeke wouldn't transform, Cecelia used this spell called the Power Containment and she said to Levi: "This should prevent him from transforming into his Beast Titan form unless I remove the seal myself." Levi turned to his future wife and said as Alexandra is apprehending Zeke: "You were right, Cecelia. We do need to rely on each other for this. And I'm sure that you'l make a fine queen for mankind." Zeke's mind spoke as his eyes widened in shock: _"Is that the queen who's stronger than the Founding Titan? The one that Reiner was talking about? That...can't be. This can't be the end! Not now! But how can I transform?!"_

As the last Titan is purified into a human being and was taken to safety, even Erwin is relieved as he rode alongside Erica and Axel. Of course, Zeke refuses to talk about anything that he has planned even as everyone got back to Wall Rose. Even as Kenny would do some tortures on Zeke as he is now feeling the need to pay back Cecelia for clearing his name, no one could get any information out. Gowther looked into Zeke's memory as the last resort and turned to Levi: "According to his memory in mind, he planned to free the world from its fear of the Titans by using the Founding Titan's abilities to sterilize all Subjects of Ymir." Abigail remarked with a huff and a puff: "Too bad that he wouldn't be able to. And even if he could, he'll only slaughter more lives to get his way." Merlin then made this suggestion as she begins to put Zeke to sleep: "If you want, we as the Seven Deadly Sins can take him to Liones and his fate will be sealed within the lands of Britannia." Levi turned to the mage and asked, "Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Meliodas replied, "We are about to head back to Britannia anyways. Also, I wouldn't want Cecelia to forcibly set out an execution in front of her people. That might ruin her rule as a new queen. And we have quite enough evidence so Lord Bartra would do the sentencing when we get there." Cecelia looked over and hugged each member of the Seven Deadly Sins. She then said as she got to Anastasia: "Safe travels Anastasia. And don't worry. Just because we are far away, it doesn't mean that we won't be as close as before as we're still like family." Axel then spoke up: "Speaking of family! Hehe...Erica? I have something that I want to ask of you. Of course! I asked for your brother's permission and he said that I can." This confuses Erica, but Cecelia knows what that means and that's when Axel got down on one knee with a beautiful icy blue colored diamond ring in his hand. Erica gasped in shock and Axel continued: "I'm not going to lie. I was scared as Hell because you are too good for someone like me despite that I am no longer a Nobody. Still, I want to live the rest of my life with you because I love you too much. Will you marry me?" Abigail couldn't help but squeal as Erica nodded with tears of joy in her eyes: "Yes!" Axel puts on the ring and then picked her up in his arms for a kiss of which everyone clapped happily for the couple. Erwin smiled as he could tell that his little sister is happy for a goodhearted guy like Axel.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months since the Seven Deadly Sins had taken Zeke Yeager away from the lands. More Titans are reformed back into human beings of which gave the people hope. Azmaria even participates in the church as she is an apostle. Cecelia looks out the window from her bedroom to the sky as she sees two white doves flying across together. This is what she remembered what went down when wishing her friends farewell:

_It was the day before the wedding of Cecelia and Levi as the green magical pig that turns out to be Hawk's Mom landed on the sands. To Armin's amazement, it is what he would always read in the books from the library: a beach and the vast seas up ahead. While everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, Levi sees Cecelia holding one shell close to her ear with her eyes closed. He walked over to her and asked, "Hey Cecelia. What are you doing?" She looked at him and said: "Oh! Just hearing the ocean waves through this seashell." He didn't think that it's possible until she has it close to his ear as his eyes widened: "How...is that possible?" Cecelia giggled with a smile: "Even I have no idea. So you see...just because I have magic and I am as I am, it doesn't mean that I know everything. And if there are new challenges ahead of us, I want you to be there with me." Levi nodded and moved in forward to kiss her._

Hanji knocks on the door and calls out from outside: "Cecelia! It's almost time for you to get married!" Cecelia smiled as she gets up from her seat: "Coming Hanji!" A few moments later, Cecelia was in a silver-white strapless wedding dress with a flowing skirt down to her ankles that hugged a bit on her curves but brought out the best from the inside out. Levi was wearing a white tuxedo of which he finds it suitable. Azmaria is chosen as the maid of honor on Cecelia's choosing. For Alexandra, she has Bertholdt as her date while Abigail seems to have her liking towards Armin. When the town priest married the couple, Levi pulled in Cecelia close and they both kissed lovingly in front of the cheering crowd. In the middle of the applause, Cecelia whispered in Levi's ear: "I just got this information earlier today. Well...I'm pregnant and I'm expecting to have twins..." Levi's eyes widened and looked as if he wanted to cry in tears of joy. He pulled her in for another kiss and said with his forehead against her own: "You never cease to make me happier than I should be. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I really love you for it." Her mind spoke as he lets her lead by the hand: _"I love you too, Captain Levi Ackerman...my king and my husband for the rest of my life."_


End file.
